SGW10 : Au coeur des Djebels
by Anrluz
Summary: Crossover GWStargate... Cette foisci, SGW10 se retrouve prisonnier d'un monde très étrange. Cadeau pour mon amie Lyn. Reviews ?
1. Une étrange découverte

Titre : Au cœur des djebels

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC  + yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages sortent tout droit de Gundam Wing... La Porte des Étoiles qui relie les planètes vient de Stargate... 

Note : Encore une fic pour une copine... ^__^

Équipe : SGW-10 en mission sur AZERTY261...

Cadeau pour Sallyndra copine !!

Note : j'envoie le premier chapitre sur ffnet pour voir si cette fic peut vous plaire… Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne posterai pas la suite sur ffnet…

**_Au cœur des djebels_**

**__**

_Chapitre 1 : Une étrange découverte..._

   Tout commença de la façon la plus normale qui soit. Le Général Carter nous avait réunis pour nous faire part de la dernière mission de SGW-6 sur AZERTY261. Le spécialiste scientifique de cette équipe avait fait part de ses premières impressions sur un site archéologique proche de la Porte et, selon lui, fort intéressant à étudier. Il ne put malheureusement pas continuer son étude car SGW-6 devait partir en mission sur une autre planète. C'est la raison pour laquelle le Général Carter nous ordonna de remplacer SGW-6 sur AZERTY261. 

   De plus, selon lui, nous serions plus à même de déterminer l'origine du site découvert. J'avoue que ce n'est pas faux. Duo se plait à dire que nous sommes l'équipe la plus scientifique de la base... J'ai trois scientifiques sous mes ordres et je m'y connais un peu moi-même. Je peux facilement suivre leurs débats d'une oreille distraite sans me perdre. Mais ce qui me gêne le plus, ce sont leur façon d'agir. 

   Duo, l'archéologue, expose toutes les théories qui lui passe par la tête avant de tomber sur la bonne. Trowa, botaniste et géologue, passe son temps à collecter des dizaines d'échantillons. Le dernier, Heero, est spécialiste en paléographie et ne se déplace jamais sans son ordinateur portable, avec batterie surpuissante intégrée, pour tenter de décrypter plus facilement les écritures qu'il rencontre... Et le plus souvent, chacun avec sa propre méthode, ils finissent par aboutir à la même conclusion.

   Mais ce ne sont pas que de simples scientifiques, sinon, ils n'auraient jamais fait parti du programme Porte des Étoiles. Heero est capable de tuer une mouche d'un seul tir. Duo et Trowa sont des as du lancer de poignard... Moi, j'avoue que j'ai une préférence pour le sabre, mais je dois dire que je me débrouille assez bien avec un poignard et avec un fusil, chacun de mes tirs fait mouche.

   Mais par le fait que nous sommes l'équipe la pus scientifique de la base, on nous envoie souvent sur des planètes demandant des recherches approfondies. C'est pour cela que nous sommes partis sur AZERTY261, planète très calme selon SGW-6, et c'est vraiment le cas depuis notre arrivée...

"- Wuffy !"

   Le chef de SGW-10 soupira. Que lui voulait encore Duo ? Le jeune homme brun qui surgit dans la tente de Wufei paraissait vraiment très excité.

"- Que veux-tu ?

  - Faut que tu viennes voir ce qu'on a trouvé !"

   Wufei, sachant qu'il n'y réchapperait pas, se leva et suivit Duo jusqu'à l'endroit de l'étrange découverte. Ils croisèrent Trowa qui revenait vers le campement et qui aurait aimé que Duo ne dérange pas Wufei. Il avait sûrement autre chose à faire...

"- Duo, c'était pas la peine d'aller le chercher !

  - Oui, mais là, c'est important !, s'exclama Duo en triturant le bout de sa longue tresse."

   Un privilège offert par le Général Carter à cette équipe : la permission d'avoir des coiffures non réglementaires pour des militaire... Mais, comme s'évertuait à le crier Duo, ils étaient avant tout des scientifiques ! En tout cas, le Général avait cédé sur ce point. Duo avait gardé sa longue trese, Trowa sa mèche rebelle et Wufei se permettait maintenant de laisser pousser ses cheveux qu'il liait en une adorable petite couette. Seul Heero avait une coupe presque réglementaire.

   Les trois hommes arrivèrent à la fameuse pyramide qui avait tant intéressé le scientifique de SGW-6. Faisant comme si Wufei ne l'avait jamais vu, Duo désigna l'endroit avec enthousiasme alors que Trowa soupirait.

"- Regarde-moi ça, Wuffy !"

   Sur leur droite, s'élevait une allée d'obélisque menant à une immense pyramide de style égyptien. Mais selon les trois scientifiques réunis, cette pyramide n'aurait pas été bâtie comme les pyramides egyptiennes de la Terre. Il y avait quelque chose dans son allure générale qui clochait. Cependant, aucun des scientifiques n'avait encore mis la main sur ce détail particulier.

"- Je te signale que je l'avais déjà remarqué !

  - Oui, je sais... Le plus incroyable, c'est ça ! Viens voir !"

   Suivi par Trowa, Duo entraîna Wufei vers l'endroit où ils retrouvèrent le quatrième homme de leur équipe. Heero prenait des notes sur un petit carnet. Ce soir, comme à son habitude, il enregistrerait les découvertes de sa journée dans son ordinateur pour les confronter avec d'autres données. Selon Duo, les découvertes perdaient de leurs charmes, elles n'étaient plus pures, mais imprimées sur un écran, figées pour l'éternité...

   Rien dans l'allure générale d' Heero n'aurait pu montrer ses origines japonaises. Ses yeux saphir étaient souvent froids et lointains comme les émeraudes de Trowa. Seules les améthystes de Duo étaient joyeuses et pétillaient toujours de vie. Wufei avait toujours eu cette curieuse manie de comparer les yeux à des pierres précieuses...

"- C'est une découverte historique, n'est-ce pas Hee-chan ?

  - Tout est découverte historique avec toi, baka !, répliqua Heero sans lever les yeux de son carnet."

   Un autre défaut de Duo : sa manie d'affubler les gens de toute sorte de surnoms idiots ou drôles selon lui. Au début, Heero et Wufei le contredisaient toujours, mais cela ne servait à rien. Duo persistait dans cette manie. Maintenant, ils le laissaient dire, espérant qu'il se lasserait un jour.

   Wufei observa le monument que lui désignait Duo : un long mur gravé de multiples sculptures.

"- T'as vu ça !!

  - Et c'est quoi ?

  - Vraisemblablement une retranscription de légendes !, s'exclama Duo.

  - Je dirai plutôt l'histoire de leur peuple, avança Heero.

  - Et moi... Je vous avais dit de ne pas quitter le premier site sans m'avertir !!"

   Wufei toisa les trois scientifiques. Aucun ne paraissait se repentir d'avoir transgresser ses ordres. Il leur avait pourtent bien dit de ne pas s'éloigner sans le lui signaler. Les indigènes du coin ne semblaient pas belliqueux, mais il vallait mieux rester sur ses gardes. Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'ils étaient là. Les villageois voisins ressemblaient un peu à des Bédouins, vêtu de djellabas et de turbans pour se protéger du soleil de midi...

   Wufei observa les scientifiques, espérant que l'un d'entre eux allait s'excuser... Puis il soupira. Duo faisait le tour du mur pour la troisième fois et Trowa ne disait rien. Heero reproduisait consciencieusement sur son carnet les signes se trouvant au bas du mur. Ces signes ne ressemblaient absolument pas à des symboles égyptiens, pourtant...

"- On dirait vraiment une écriture, ici, murmure Heero en désignant un endroit."

   Ses trois coéquipiers vinrent aussi admirer les symboles gravés les uns à la suite des autres en bas du mur.

"- On dirait que ça fonctionne par période...

  - Oui, approuva Trowa. C'est peut-être une sorte de calendrier...

  - Calendrier pas fini !, s'exclama Duo en montrant la frise de dessin inachevée."

   Par quelques autres indices, Trowa supposa.

"- ... Que quelqu'un met régulièrement ce calendrier à jour.

  - J'aimerais bien voir comment il fait...

  - Je pense, déclara Heero, que le symbole du haut indique l'année ou la date et tout le texte relate les différents évènements...

  - Tu penses vraiment à une écriture ?, demanda Trowa.

  - Oui.

  - Moi-aussi, ajouta Duo après quelques secondes.

  - Vous oubliez un détail...

  - Lequel ?

  - On a interrogé les indigènes... Ils ne savent ni lire ni écrire."

   Les quatre hommes se regardèrent. Effectivement, c'était une des premières choses qu'ils avaient fait en arrivant : savoir quelle langue parlaient les indigènes, un dérivé hébreu... Et quelle langue ils écrivaient... Là, personne n'avait pu lui répondre : ils n'écrivaient pas !

   Mais devant ce nouveau fait, Duo ne fit ni une ni deux, et alla chercher un indigène pour tenter d'en apprendre davantage sur le mur. Cependant, ce dernier avoua ignorer ce que disait les dessins. Il ajouta que personne n'en faisait dans le village et que jamais un villageaois ne se risquerait à inscrire quelque chose sur le Mur Imagé comme ils l'appelaient... 

   Le plus âgé des villageois répéta la même chose. Il ne savait pas qui était à l'origine des dessins et son grand-père, à qui il avait jadis posé la question, ne le savait pas non plus. Pourtant, quelqu'un était bien à l'origine des sculptures. L'homme âgé parla de la pyramide construite par leurs ancêtres, des obélisques en mémoires des Dieux... Mais il ne savait absolument rien, pas même une seule légende sur le Mur Imagé...

   Il y avait donc un mystère sur cette planète...

"- Et si ce mur avait été fait y'a longtemps et que tout le monde l'ait oublié, suggéra Duo.

  - C'est possible, fit Trowa. Mais... Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose là-dessus... Heero, il faudrait que tu interroges mieux les villageois...

  - J'ai pas que ça à faire !

  - Parmi nous, tu es celui qui parle le mieux l'hébreu...

  - Vous aviez qu'à l'apprendre !, riposta Heero avant de se reconcentrer sur son carnet.

  - Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir la science de Môsieur !, s'écria Duo."

   Trowa soupira simplement. Cela ne servait à rien de parler à Heero quand quelque chose le passionnait. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. D'ailleurs, sans la présence de l'indigène, Trowa aurait sûrement gratté la pierre du mur pour en ramasser quelques grammes, histoire de dater le monument...

"- Tu comprends ce qu'il y a écrit, Hee-chan ?

  - Non, rien... Cela ne me rappelle aucune écriture...

  - Vraiment aucune ?"

   Duo s'étonna. Habituellement, Heero trouvait toujours une ressemblance avec une autre langue. Il faillit le lui reprocher. Mais il se retint. Embêter Heero quand il était plus qu'intéressé par quelque chose, c'était presque comme signer un pacte avec le diable. Heero savait, quand il le voulait, mener la vie dure à ses coéquipiers...

   Malgré leur intérêt pour ce mur, les quatre hommes n'en oublièrent pas de déjeuner tranquillement sous la tente commune. Ils avaient installé leur campement plus près du site à visiter que du village.

"- Wuffy, tu as demander une prolongation de séjour à Carter ?, demanda brusquement Duo.

  - Oui... J'ai pu obtenir un mois...

  - Chouette... Je vais pouvoir..."

   Duo ne put terminer sa phrase. Un jeune villageaois apparut par l'ouverture de la tente. Heero traduisit ce qu'il disait.

"- Une tempête de sable se prépare, elle risque de dureur assez longtemps. Les villageois nous conseillent de ne pas sortir pendant une semaine.

  - Mais je voulais...

  - D'après ce qu'il dit, continua Heero, c'est une violente tempête annuelle qui dure assez longtemps... La plus forte de l'année... Elle est attendue pour ce soir, demain au plus tard...

  - Il faut ranger le matériel, déclara Trowa en se levant.

  - Mais...

  - Trowa a raison, ajouta Wufei. On ne peut pas se permettre d'en perdre...

  - Mais si elle est vraiment forte, les tentes s'envoleront !

  - Réfugions-nous dans l'entrée de la pyramide. Nous y serons à l'abri, le matériel aussi.

  - Bonne idée, Wufei."

   Ainsi fut fait, les quatre hommes plièrent bagages et s'installèrent dans la pyramide...

   Lorsque la nuit tomba, le vent, avant presque inexistant, commença à se faire menaçant...

   La tempête se leva vraiment aux premières lueurs de l'aube et le soir, ce n'était plus des rafales de vent, mais une véritable et furieuse tornade de sable...

A suivre….

Si vous le voulez….


	2. Le mirage du désert

Titre : Au cœur des djebels

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC  + yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages sortent tout droit de Gundam Wing... La Porte des Étoiles qui relie les planètes vient de Stargate... 

Note : Encore une fic pour une copine... ^__^

Équipe : SGW-10 en mission sur AZERTY261...

Cadeau pour Sallyndra.

Sayana : Rooooonnn ^_______^ 

Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir *_______*

C'est possible qu'il y ait des gens qui fasse comme toi et aille directement voir la suite sur le site…  ^__^

Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise. ^___^ Le plus dur, ça a été d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment du mur planté en plein milieu de nulle part… J'avais une copine qui tenait absolument à le savoir… ^__ ^ Et je suis aussi contente que le « couple » te plaise ^_____^

Merci encore pour ton petit mot. ***o***

**_Au cœur des djebels_**

**__**

_Chapitre 2 : Le mirage du désert..._

   Ne pouvant trouver le sommeil avec le bruit du vent se faufilant dans la pyramide, Duo rejoignit ses trois amis qui observaient la danse sableuse... Par l'ouverture de la pyramide, dans la lumière du soleil couchant, les grains de sable blanc semblaient presque briller.

"- Quelle force a le vent ?

  - Aucune idée, lui répondit Heero.

  - Vous avez entendu ?, demanda Trowa.

  - Quoi ?

  - On aurait dit... Comme un hennissement...

  - Trowa, fit Heero, il n'y a pas de chevaux ici !

  - Pourtant..."

   Un nouveau hennissement se fit entendre, prouvant les dires de Trowa.

"- Y'a bien un cheval, confirma Wufei.

  - Hé ! Regardez par là-bas !"

   Duo indiqua d'étranges lueurs au ras du sol. Elles se suivaient en procession lente.

"- Les villageois ?, s'interrogea Wufei.

  - Non, ils ont dit qu'ils ne sortaient pas de chez eux pendant la tempête, rappela Heero.

  - Pourtant, il y a bien quelqu'un. Écoutez !

  - J'entends rien !, fit Duo.

  - Pourtant, commença Trowa, on dirait comme un chant...

  - J'entends rien !, répéta Duo.

  - Moi non plus, ajouta Heero."

   Pourtant, petit à petit, un semblant de chant monotone s'éleva doucement et indistinctement... Comme suivant un rythme de marche funèbre... Parfois un hennissement s'ajoutait à la mélodie ou bien un bruit métallique...

"- Comme une armure..., murmura Duo.

  - Je crois que..., commença Trowa en se concentrant sur l'origine des bruits. On dirait qu'ils vont vers le Mur Imagé...

  - Quoi ?, s'exclamèrent Duo et Heero en même temps.

  - Il faut aller voir !, continua Duo."

   Il allait s'élancer dans la tempête de sable, mais Heero le retint et lui tendit un foulard pour se protéger. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes sortaient de la pyramide sans laisser le temps à Wufei ou à Trowa de réagir.

"- Pas un pour rattraper l'autre..., soupira Wufei.

  - Allons-y aussi, décida Trowa."

   Wufei acquiesça et se munit d'un foulard. Puis lui et Trowa se glissèrent à leur tour dans le tourbillon sablonneux. Bientôt ils rejoignirent les deux autres hommes. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du mur, le vent semblait se calmer et tomber. Les lueurs se faisaient plus précises et les bruits plus proches.

   Un étrange spectacle les attendait au pied du mur. Une procession d'hommes vêtus de vêtements jaunes, accompagnés de chevaux, chameaux et quelques roulottes... Une caravane ? Au milieu de cette tempête ?

   Quoique... Les quatre hommes se rendirent compte que le vent avait entièrement disparu et pourtant, en regardant derrière eux, ils purent constater que la tourmente faisait encore rage... Mais comment se pouvait-il qu'il n'y ait pas de bourrasque où ils se trouvaient ? Étaient-ils au centre d'un cyclone, dans son œil ? 

   Ce problème ne les intéressa pas très longtemps car ils aperçurent une silhouette longiligne qui portait une sorte de robe jaune sable. Duo pensa aussitôt à un enchanteur de conte pour enfants. L'homme s'approcha du mur, à l'endroit où s'arrêtait le calendrier découvert par SGW-10 et prononça quelques mots...

"- On dirait un sortilège, murmura Trowa.

  - Comment tu peux entendre ?, chuchota Duo.

  - J'ai une ouïe très développée ! Dans mon peuple, c'est chose courante...

  - Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oublie toujours que tu n'es pas terrien...

  - Que dit-il ?

  - Aucune idée, je ne comprends pas... Et..."

   Trowa eut à peine le temps de se relever et de se retourner que quelque chose tombait entre eux. Une sorte de sphère libéra aussitôt une petite fumée qui les enveloppa rapidement. Trowa tenta de lutter, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il se sentit tomber au sol, évanouit, mais encore un peu conscient de ce qui se passait. Il sentit quelqu'un le soulever dans les airs, puis le déposer sur un sol inconfortable... 

   Puis... Plus rien... 

   Le désert...

* * *

   Quelque chose... Ou plutôt quelqu'un venait de poser un bras sur sa taille. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt, ébloui par la forte lumière. Finalement, il les rouvrit lentement, pour se retrouver face au fin visage de Wufei, encore adorablement endormi. Il essaya de se résumer mentalement la situation...

   Il se trouvait dans quelque chose qui bougeait... Des planches les entouraient... Son regard se porta ensuite sur des barreaux par lesquels il vit le ciel clair et à l'horizon, la tempête de sable qui faisait encore rage. Son cerveau enregistra toute ces données et la réponse vint d'elle-même : une cage ! Ils étaient enfermés dans une cage !

   Il se redressa et remarqua que ses trois amis terriens avaient subi le même sort. Il n'avait pas la force de se lever et doutait un peu de pouvoir marcher debout dans le peu d'espace qu'ils avaient. Il se dirigea vers les barreaux à quatre pattes et regarda à l'extérieur. Ils étaient bien dans une cage comme celle où l'on enfermait les lions sur Terre et qui était tirée par d'étranges animaux énormes à longs poils et avec des cornes rouges sur la tête...

   Un grognement lui fit tourner la tête, les trois terriens se réveillaient...

"- Ma tête..., se plaignit Duo.

  - On est où ?, demanda Wufei.

  - Prisonniers, répondit sobrement Trowa.

  - On fait quoi ?, interrogea Heero tout réfléchissant rapidement.

  - Rien, déclara Trowa, à moins que l'un de vous ne puisse briser ces barreaux..."

   Le silence se fit entre eux. Ils n'avaient visiblement aucun moyen de sortir de cette prison...

   Quelques heures passèrent avant qu'un homme, monté sur une espèce de chameau inconnu de SGW-10, ne s'approche de la cage pour vérifier l'état des prisonniers. Il tendit un lot de vêtements à Trowa qui était toujours assis près des barreaux. Trowa, puis Heero, l'interrogèrent en vain. L'homme ne répondait pas, désignant simplement les habits et les prisonniers. Puis il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

"- Je crois qu'il veut qu'on se change, fit Heero.

  - J'avais pas remarqué !, s'écria Duo qui avait lui-aussi compris.

  - On fait quoi ?, demanda Trowa à Wufei.

  - On fait ce qu'ils veulent... Pour l'instant..., ajoute Wufei. Mais essayez de garder quelques armes..."

   Les quatre hommes revêtirent donc les tuniques marron clair, puis se rassirent et le temps passa sans qu'on leur apporte la moindre nourriture ou même de l'eau.

   Sans sa montre, Duo n'aurait pas su que trente heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur "enlèvement". Il s'était mis près des barreaux pour profiter du paysage qui était toujours le même. Le ciel bleu et à l'horizon le sable furieux... 

   Mais pourtant, au bout d'un certain temps...

"- Regardez ! La tempête se calme !"

   En effet, la violente tempête qui s'agitait au loin laissa place à un désert calme et tranquille.

"- Nous voilà bien ! Paumés en plein désert et...

  - Regardez !, s'écria Wufei qui avait pris la place de Trowa près des barreaux."

   Wufei désigna un ensemble blanc qui se rapprochait. Un haut mur blanc protégeant une ville...

"- On dirait une cité des sables..., murmura Heero."

   La caravane s'arrêta au pied des portes de la ville. Des hommes vinrent les obliger à sortir de leur cage et à se diriger vers l'intérieur de la cité.

"- On tente quelque chose ?, demanda Duo.

  - Je ne pense pas que ce soit très prudent de s'échapper dans le désert sans eau, fit Wufei.

  - Alors on attend ?, demanda Heero.

  - On attend, répondit Wufei."

   Un homme, celui-là même qui avait incanté devant le Mur Imagé, vint les observer un instant. Il était toujours vêtu de sa longue robe jaune sable et d'une ceinture épaisse de couleur verte. Il les toisa, puis les interrogea, mais aucun ne répondit. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Même Heero n'arrivait pas à déterminer de quelle langue il s'agissait, et aucune de celles qu'il connaissait ne s'y apparentait.

   L'homme haussa les épaules avant de prendre la tête de la caravane maintenant à pied.

   Les quatre hommes se laissèrent donc conduire dans la cité, menacés par les lances et à la suite des gens de la caravane. Ils passèrent la grille de la cité et virent que celle-ci comptait beaucoup de soldats placés en sentinelle. Peu de villageois se montrèrent lorsque la caravane passa, escortée par des gardes vêtus de blanc. Duo s'extasiait sur le lieu, profitant au maximum de la visite gratuite alors que Heero pensait encore au dialecte utilisé. Trowa, visiblement inquiet, jettait des regards alentours et Wufei réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de sortir d'ici. 

   Finalement, ils arrivèrent au centre de la cité, sur une immense place située devant un imposant palais aussi blanc que tous les autres bâtiments, mais aux ornements plus nobles et fastueux. Sur ordre du type en robe jaune, sans doute était-il le chef de la caravane, les quatre hommes furent menés à l'écart dans un coin sombre où ils n'attireraient pas l'attention.

   Soudain, un gong se fit entendre. De nouveaux gardes blancs sortirent de nulle part et se mirent en position. Les membres de la caravane s'agenouillèrent, se prosternant, face contre terre, excepté le chef de la-dite caravane qui resta debout jusqu'à l'arrivée de cinq personnes en haut des marches du palais. Trois d'entre elles se mirent en rang et demeurèrent immobiles, l'une resta en arrière et la cinquième s'approcha du chef de la caravane.

   Trois de ces cinq personnes étaient entièrement vêtues d'une sorte de tchadri[1] blanc, avec pour seul signe distinctif un petit cercle de couleur différente sur le haut et faisant le tour de leur tête. Une autre personne, celle qui se tenait en retrait, était vêtue d'un même tchadri blanc, mais sans cercle de couleur et la cinquième personne avait seulement une longue robe blanche et l'on voyait son visage. Cet homme parlementa un long moment avec le chef de la caravane venue de loin pour honorer les maîtres de la Cité Blanche.

"- Ce serait peut-être le bon moment pour s'éclipser, murmura Duo. Avant qu'on se rappelle notre..."

   Duo n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Des gardes blancs, les ayant vus debouts, se mirent en devoir de les faire s'agenouiller. C'était sans compter avec la fierté terrienne. Duo croisa les bras, refusant de s'abaisser. Wufei fit de même avec un regard digne. Heero tenta d'expliquer leur attitude aux gardes qui ne voulaient rien comprendre. Et Trowa jeta des regards indécis un peu partout, son instinct lui conseillant une extrême prudence.

A suivre…

* * *

Si je n'ai aucune review pour ce chapitre, je ne mettrai pas la suite de cette fic sur ffnet.

  


* * *

[1]Tchadri ou burqa, définition exacte : épais voile recouvrant le corps des femmes Afghans des pieds à la tête et ne laissant voir le monde extérieur qu'à travers un grillage... 

**Attention** : Je me servirai ici du terme "**_tchadri_**" pour désigner un épais voile couvrant une personne ( femme ou homme) de la tête jusqu'aux pieds et dont le grillage est remplacé par un petit voile clair au niveau des yeux, qui permet de voir sans être vu. 


	3. De l'autre côté

Titre : Au cœur des djebels

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC  + yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages sortent tout droit de Gundam Wing... La Porte des Étoiles qui relie les planètes vient de Stargate... 

Note : Encore une fic pour une copine... ^__^

Équipe : SGW-10 en mission sur AZERTY261...

Cadeau pour Sallyndra.

Deedo : Ce n'est pas la seule histoire que j'ai écrite mélangeant l'univers de GW à celui de Stargate lol Et j'essaye de faire original à chaque fois ^__^. Voici la suite et même plus : 2 chapitres d'un coup !:p

Nezumi : Vi, je continue cette fic... Je l'ai même finie ^_____^

La suite très bientôt ^_^

-- Merci à vous deux pour vos reviews !! elles m'ont fait plaisir !!! *o*

  


**_Au cœur des djebels_**

**__**

_Chapitre 3 : De l'autre côté..._

   Un long fleuve tranquille... 

   Calme et sans remous... Tel le cours du Yiankjiflô... Ma vie est ainsi... Depuis toujours... Longue... Tranquille... Et monotone...

   Chaque matin, se lever aux aurores et se vêtir... D'abord la chemise, puis la tunique blanche... Et enfin, le traditionnel tchadri[1], cet emblème porté par les descendants de la famille fondatrice de notre monde, le symbole de la Force qui coule dans nos veines, et qui nous cache aux regards du peuple... Nul ne doit voir notre visage... C'est interdit... Nous ne devons le montrer à personne... Toutefois, ma sœur a droit à un léger traitement de faveur, elle a une servante qui l'aide et qui s'occupe d'elle et qui a déjà vu son visage... 

   Mais pour le reste du monde, nous sommes les Gardiens sans nom et sans visage. Nous ne sortons jamais sans nos tchadris blancs en haut duquel un cercle de couleur indique notre statut de Gardien sauf pour mon frère qui en a deux... La servante de ma sœur est, elle-aussi, vêtue d'un tchadri blanc et elle n'a pas le droit de montrer son visage à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à ma sœur...

   J'ai eu vingt années, il y a quelques cycles... Les autres membres de ma famille voudrait bien que je commence sérieusement à m'impliquer dans la vie de notre monde... Et aussi, mais ça ils ne me le disent pas ouvertement, que je cherche une âme-sœur... Pourtant, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, je ne me sens pas encore prêt à me lier... Et peut-être que ma nature rêveuse me pousse encore à espérer... Et à rêver... Depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai toujours aimé rêver et la Force qui est en moi m'a toujours guidé vers une autre réalité, une réalité où les masques ne seraient pas de mise...

   Mais nous sommes les représentants de notre monde et sans conteste les plus forts, les plus puissants. Sans nous, cette terre ne serait que ruine et désolation... Bien sûr, il y a quatre autres grandes Cités, quatre autres Sorciers qui servent de relais aux pouvoirs... Les quatre Forces : l'Air, l'Eau, le Feu, la Terre...

   Il y a peu de Sorciers capables d'utiliser ces Forces, mais tous ont mis leur pouvoir au service de l'intérêt de notre monde. Chaque Sorcier porte la robe couleur de sa Cité, ce sont eux qui gouvernent un coin de cette terre... Et jamais ils ne s'éloignent de leur Cité respective excepté pour venir ici... Il y a des millions de gens, des milliers de petits villages qui ignorent notre existence, et ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir.

   Tous les quatre cycles environ, un des quatre Sorciers vient jusqu'à nous pour faire un rapport de la situation dans sa Cité et sa juridiction... Car c'est ici que se prennent les grandes décisions. C'est ici, dans la Cité Blanche, que le conseil des Sages décide ou non de reporter les mandats des Sorciers pour la prochaine année. 

   À chaque venue d'un Sorcier, l'un de nous trois s'entretient avec lui et assiste au conseil pour le défendre. Personnellement, je n'aime pas m'occuper de ça, au contraire de mon frère qui, plus doué que moi, excelle dans cette politique. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Je ne supporterais pas de devoir affronter le conseil deux fois par an. Une seule fois me suffit amplement. 

   J'ai horreur de me retrouver devant les cent conseillers pour leur expliquer la politique de la Cité Bleue. Beaucoup disent que le Sorcier Bleu me manipule. C'est faux ! C'est juste que ses idées me plaisent. Alors pourquoi irai-je les contester ?

   Ma sœur n'a aucun problème avec la Cité Rouge... Mon frère, lui, s'occupe de la Cité Jaune et de la Verte... Et quand je vois la façon dont ils s'occupent avec intérêt du gouvernement de notre monde, je me dis que je ne devrais pas le faire. Moi, ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Je n'aime pas gouverner. C'est peut-être pour cela que parfois je pense que je ne suis pas à ma place, que je ne devrais pas avoir cette Force en moi... Je la donnerais si volontiers à mon frère ou à ma sœur, ils s'en occuperaient sûrement mieux que moi !

   Malheureusement, je suis l'un des trois Héritiers de la Cité Blanche, le détenteur de la Force de l'Eau... Je suis le Gardien Bleu... Seuls mon frère et ma sœur connaissent mon vrai visage. Car, une fois par année, nous nous réunissons tous les trois à visage découvert pour célébrer nos Forces réunies et unies. Ma sœur maîtrise le Feu, mon frère la Terre et l' Air, moi l' Eau...

   À nous trois, nous pourrions facilement contrôler et détruire cette terre. Heureusement, nous avons toujours su préserver l'équilibre et le bien-être de notre monde...

   Une rumeur soudaine emplit l'air...

   Un nouveau Sorcier vient d'arriver...

   Je me redresse et soupire...

   Le Sorcier de la Cité Jaune est en avance...

   Parmi les quatre Sorciers, il est celui que j'apprécie le moins... Il est si froid, si distant. Je n'aime pas sa façon de dévisager les gens et l'aura qu'il dégage me semble négative... De plus... Par-dessus sa robe jaune, symbole de la Cité Jaune, il possède une ceinture verte... J'ignore comment il a pu obtenir la Force de la Terre. Ce Sorcier qui n'aurait dû disposer que de la Force de l' Air a aussi en lui une part de Terre... Mon frère en sait sûrement la raison, mais il ne m'en a jamais rien dit... Et je ne lui ai jamais demandé... Je n'aime pas le Sorcier Jaune, mais je n'ai pas le droit de le détester... Je dois même le voir et l'accueillir...

   Vêtu de mon tchadri blanc au cercle bleu, je me dirige vers l'entrée du Palais. Ma sœur et sa servante, vêtues comme moi, me rejoignent à l'instant où le gong retentit. Le tchadri de ma sœur possède un cercle rouge, sa servante n'a aucun cercle...

   Le Sorcier Jaune est déjà dans la cours du Palais. Nous allons le recevoir avec tous les honneurs dûs aux Sorciers. Mon frère discute déjà avec le grand Tubarov... Cet homme, assez âgé, sert en quelque sorte d'interprète entre nous et la plupart des autres gens. Je le soupçonne en secret de vouloir plus que ce qu'il n'a déjà... Mais comment pourrais-je prouver cela ?

   C'est étrange que je ressente parfois l'aura négative des gens... Je sens quand les gens près de moi cherche à faire le mal, quand ils ne sont pas entièrement sincères... Je n'ai jamais parlé de cela à quelqu'un, pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Une telle chose me fait peur et en même temps, je sens que c'est une partie de moi... 

   Je ne peux retenir un frisson quand le Sorcier Jaune, en haut des marches, nous dévisage longuement et semble s'attarder sur moi... Mon malaise augmente... J'ai l'impression qu'il peut voir à travers le tissu, ce qui pourtant est impossible... Tubarov parle au Sorcier, lui adresse des vœux de bienvenu... Bientôt il va le guider jusqu'à l'appartement où logent toujours les Sorciers lors de leur venue. Mon frère l'y rejoindra pour s'entretenir de l'état de la Cité Jaune...

   Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'étonner lorsque le Sorcier Jaune déclare avoir des présents pour nous. Ce n'est pas dans les coutumes des Sorciers d'offrir quelque chose... Que cherche donc le Sorcier Jaune ? Je me retiens de poser ouvertement cette question. Seul mon frère peut interroger le Sorcier sous ses ordres. 

   Je suppose qu'au contraire de moi, ma sœur doit déjà imaginer les futurs présents qu'elle va posséder... Est-ce une ruse de Treize ? Veut-il nous acheter ? Que veut-il exacetement de nous ? Son sourire hypocrite me fait soudain tourner la tête. Sa simple vue semble me donner la nausée... C'est la première fois que je ressens cela... C'est comme si... Que ?

   Mon attention se porte brusquement sur un lointain esclandre. Je fronce les sourcils et d'un geste, désignant l'endroit en question, je demande des explications d'une voix neutre et presque froide. Tous les regards se posent sur moi qui n'aurais pas dû intervenir. Mais je ne me préoccupe pas d'eux, je regarde l'endroit où des gardes tiennent en joue des gens qui refusent de s'agenouiller... Enfin, il me semble que c'est ça...

   Treize déclara que ce sont ses prisonniers qu'il n'a pas pu laisser aux portes de la Cité, car chacun le sait, tous les visiteurs doivent se présenter devant nous. Le Sorcier Jaune nous dit de ne pas faire attention à ces hommes, qu'ils seront châtiés pour avoir troublés la quiétude de ce lieu.

   Mais déjà, contrairement à nos coutumes, je m'y dirige laissant ma sœur étouffer un léger sursaut de surprise.

   Une rumeur nouvelle se fait entendre comme je traverse lentement la cour centrale du Palais. Je n'y prête aucune attention. Quelque chose me pousse à aller voir ce dont il s'agit. Est-ce une aura ? Une Force jusqu'alors inconnue ? J'ai déjà ressenti des auras négatives, celle de Tubarov ou celle de Treize... Mais l'aura qui se dégage ici est complètement différente... Je crois qu'elle est plus "_pure_"... _Pur_ ? Quel est ce mot ? A-t-il une réalité ?

   J'entends, plus que je ne vois, Tubarov qui tente de me retenir en me rappelant ma condition et les usages de protection... Le Sorcier Jaune le suit, de même que ma sœur curieuse et à demi intéressée... Quant à mon frère très étonné, il nous accompagne aussi. C'est la première fois que j'agis ainsi...

   Treize tente vaguement d'expliquer que les quatre hommes ont été surpris espionnant dans sa Cité... Je sens, et même plus, je dirais que je sais qu'il ment. Il me semble à première vue que les quatre hommes sont différents de nous... Mais comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

   Je m'approche davantage et ordonne aux gardes blancs de baisser leurs armes. Je veux observer ces quatre hommes à loisir. Les gardes m'obéissent de mauvais gré, mais ils n'ont pas le choix. Ils restent cependant prêts à intervenir. Je m'avance encore. Un étranger fait un léger mouvement vers moi et un garde réagit aussitôt, se ravançant pour le menacer du bout de sa lance. L'étranger se sent agressé et s'apprête à réagir violemment. Il attrape la lance de la main et ses yeux montre toute sa colère. Pourtant, avant qu'il n'ait fait quelque chose d'imprudent, un des trois autres étrangers pose une main sur son épaule et lui parle dans une langue qui m'est inconnue... 

   Puis il se tourne vers moi...  

   J'apprécie sa prudence, le calme qui se dégage de ses sombres yeux. La finesse de ses traits me fait retenir ma respiration pendant quelques secondes... Jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un comme lui... Une sagesse extrême semble auréoler autour de lui... 

   Je reviens ensuite à la réalité en apercevant ses lèvres délicates qui me parlent... Je ne comprends malheureusement pas ce qu'il veut me dire, mais je sais qu'il empêchera ses amis de me faire du mal... Je n'écoute pas ce que me disent Treize, Tubarov et mon frère... J'entends leurs voix me parler, mais celle que j'écoute à de curieuses intonations graves... Elle est belle à entendre... Si harmonieuse... On dirait un chant, mais ce sont des paroles... J'aimerais bien qu'il chante pour moi... Sa voix, si mélodieuse, saurait sûrement chanter avec grâce...

   J'ordonne à nouveau aux gardes de s'écarter. Ils le font à regret... Les étrangers se calment aussitôt... J'avais donc bien deviné leurs peurs...

   L'homme sage à la voix si suave possède des yeux noirs comme la nuit. Il tente de me parler à nouveau, de m'expliquer quelque chose... Je laisse sa voix m'emporter et mon regard dérive sur ses compagnons... 

   J'observe d'abord celui qui s'est avancé vers moi. Il a des yeux d'une couleur que je ne connais pas et... Dans son dos, ses cheveux soyeux sont retenus par une longue tresse qui les empêche de se mélanger... Il est étrangement beau... 

   Toutefois, cette vision s'estompe soudain... À côté de lui, un homme aux poings serrés me foudroie de son regard bleu sombre. Il me semble qu'il sait que je les détaille lentement et il ne semble pas apprécier cela... 

   Je ne m'attarde pas sur lui et passe alors au quatrième homme qui se trouve près de celui qui me parle doucement. Je rencontre alors une effroyable lumière qui transperce mon cœur. Je ferme les yeux pour fuir cet éclat qui me détruit, mais c'est déjà trop tard...

   Pour la première fois de ma vie, je remercie le tchadri que je porte. Grâce à lui, nul ne s'est aperçu de mon émoi... 

   Pourtant...

   C'est d'une voix étrangement troublée et grave que je déclare, moi qui n'ai jamais rien désiré auparavant, moi qui me suis toujours satisfait de ce que j'avais, moi qui ne me suis jamais posé de question, moi qui me suis toujours laissé vivre... Surprenant ainsi Zechs et Relena qui ne m'avaient jamais vu comme ça, moi leur petit frère, le Gardien Bleu, je déclare... D'un ton qui ne souffre aucune réplique :

"- Je veux ces hommes !"

  


* * *

[1] Je rappelle que, dans cette fic, je me suis permis de changer la signification du terme "**_tchadri_**". Ici, cela désigne un épais voile couvrant une personne ( femme ou homme) de la tête jusqu'aux pieds et dont le grillage est remplacé par un petit voile clair au niveau des yeux, qui permet de voir sans être vu. Seuls les Gardiens de la Cité Blanche en portent.


	4. La Larme Bleue

Titre : Au cœur des djebels

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC  + yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages sortent tout droit de Gundam Wing... La Porte des Étoiles qui relie les planètes vient de Stargate... 

Note : Encore une fic pour une copine... ^__^

Équipe : SGW-10 en mission sur AZERTY261...

Cadeau pour Sallyndra.

**_Au cœur des djebels_**

**__**

_Chapitre 4 : La Larme Bleue..._

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, chuchota Duo.

  - Aucune idée, répondit Heero. Mais je crois que cette personne a pas l'air d'accord avec ses amis sur le sort qu'ils nous réservent?."

   En disant, Heero désigna la personne au tchadri blanc et au cercle bleu.

"- Ils vont nous tuer ?

  - On verra...

  - T'es vraiment pas rassurant Heero !"

   Heero ne répondit pas à Duo, préférant tenter de comprendre quelque chose du dialecte utilisée. La discussion d'ailleurs semblait s'éterniser. L'homme, ou la femme, au cercle bleu ne paraissait pas obtenir ce qu'il, ou elle, voulait... Quand au type en robe jaune, il dut céder à cause de l'intervention d'une personne vêtue d'un tchadri blanc aux cercles vert et jaune. 

   Soit, il acceptait, mais pas tout à fait...

   L'être au cercle bleu désigna Trowa et Wufei et leur fit signe de passer devant lui.

"- Ils veulent nous séparer, comprit aussitôt Duo."

   Aucun des deux hommes ne bougea. Mais les gardes se réavancèrent, très menaçants...

"- Allons-y, décida Trowa.

  - Comment ça ?

  - L'être au cercle bleu me paraît moins mauvais que ses compagnons. Il nous aidera peut-être...

  - On a pas trop le choix, grogna Wufei quand les gardes s'emparèrent d'eux."

   Il eut le temps de dire à Duo et Heero de ne rien tenter et surtout pas d'évasion pour l'instant. Il fallait qu'ils en apprennent davantage...

* * * 

_   Comment ai-je pu demander cela ? Qu'est-ce qui me poussait à vouloir ces hommes ? Je ne me reconnais pas... Pourquoi voulais-je à tout prix les obtenir ?..._

_   Peut-être que l'un de ceux que je possède désormais pourra me répondre..._

* * * 

   Wufei posa finalement la question qu'il se posait tous les deux.

"- Que va-t-on faire de nous ?

  - Aucune idée.

  - Et pour sortir d'ici ?

  - Idem."

   Wufei soupira, Trowa ne paraissait pas d'humeur à parler. Pour passer le temps, il observa alors la salle étrange où ils avaient été conduits. Les murs étaient tous recouverts de marbre bleu clair et quelques fenêtres installées en hauteur laissaient la lumière du jour entrer. Sur un côté, une petite colonne bleue sans sculpture semblait avoir une raison d'être. Dans un coin, une table basse était entourée de petits fauteuils bas et de dizaines de coussins multicolores. Une draperie bleue foncée était même prévue pour isoler ce coin du reste de la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée, celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés et qui se trouvait maintenant fermée par une grille blanche.

   Soudain, un bruit attira leur attention. 

   L'homme au cercle bleu pénétra lentement dans la pièce, suivi par des gardes qu'il eut visiblement un peu de mal à faire sortir. Mais il y parvint, il referma la grille derrière eux et tira un rideau bleu devant la-dite grille, cachant ainsi aux gardes l'intérieur de la pièce. L'homme prononça quelques mots et, étrangement, Wufei et Trowa surent qu'il s'agissait d'une voix masculine. C'était un homme qu'il avait en face d'eux...

   Trowa et Wufei regardèrent l'homme s'avancer légèrement vers eux et leur désigner la petite colonne. Wufei hésita, mais Trowa s'en approcha. Subitement, comme poussée par une force invisible, la main de Trowa se posa à plat sur le dessus de la colonne. Il tenta en vain de la retirer. Wufei, venu à son secours, subit le même sort et sa main gauche se retrouva prisonnière elle-aussi.

   Les deux hommes jetèrent un regard à l'homme qui s'approcha lentement d'eux. Il leva un bras et sortit sa main gauche du tchadri qui la cachait. Comme hypnotisés, Wufei et Trowa regardèrent apparaître la fine main pâle, presque blanche. Elle semblait si délicate, si fragile... Elle se positionna au-dessus de la colonne, à quelques centimètres des mains de Trowa et Wufei.

   Après que l'homme eut formulé une sorte d'incantation, une lumière sembla descendre du plafond pour traverser la main blanche, se diviser en deux et frapper les mains étrangères. La douleur fut telle que Trowa et Wufei fermèrent les yeux une seconde. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, ils virent que leurs mains n'étaient plus soudées au pilier et qu'un étrange tatouage les ornait à présent. Cela ressemblait à une fleur à quatre pétales en forme de goutte d'eau, bleu au centre et entouré d'un léger liseré doré.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc !, s'écria Wufei."

   Une voix douce lui répondit.

"- C'est le symbole de la Larme Bleue."

   D'un même mouvement, Wufei et Trowa se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de parler et qui reprit doucement.

"- Qui êtes-vous ?

  - Vous... Vous parlez !, s'étonna Wufei.

  - Qui êtes-vous ?, répéta l'homme au cercle bleu. Moi, je suis le Gardien Bleu... Et vous ?

  - Mon nom est Trowa... Lui c'est Wufei...

  - Je suis heureux de savoir vos noms.

  - Où sommes-nous ? Que se passe-t-il ici ? Où sont Duo et Heero ? Quelle est cette marque ? Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

  - Doucement... Wufei ?, reprit la voix en hésitant un peu sur le prénom de Wufei. Chaque question aura un jour une réponse. Désirez-vous manger quelque chose ?"

   Le Gardien Bleu se dirigea vers la table basse où quelques mets semblaient n'attendre qu'eux. Mais Wufei n'entendait pas se laisser ainsi faire. Il se planta devant le Gardien Bleu et reposa ses questions en croisant les bras.

"- Assis, ce sera plus confortable pour discuter.

  - Mais...

  - Assis-toi.

  - Trowa !

  - Chaque chose en son temps..."

   Wufei imita donc Trowa et s'assit sur un petit fauteuil. Le Gardien Bleu préféra s'installer à genoux sur un coussin. D'un geste il désigna les mets.

"- Mangez...

  - Répondez d'abord !"

   Le Gardien Bleu soupira discrètement et accepta. Wufei paraissait vraiment têtu...

"- D'accord... Je vais répondre du mieux que je pourrai... Et sur ce que j'ai le droit de dévoiler.

  - Où sommes-nous ?

  - Vous êtes à la Cité Blanche, plus exactement dans le Palais des Grands Gardiens et si vous désirez plus de précision, vous êtes dans la partie du Palais qui m'est réservée.

  - Que faisons-nous là ? Pourquoi avons-nous été emprisonnés ?

  - Vous auriez été surpris espionnant la Cité Jaune... Mais je pense que Treize ment...

  - Treize ?

  - Oui, c'est le nom du Sorcier Jaune, celui qui vous a menés ici.

  - Où sont nos amis ?

  - Vos amis ?

  - Duo et Heero ! 

  - Les deux hommes qui étaient avec nous, précisa Trowa qui laissait parler Wufei afin de cerner le Gardien Bleu.

  - Je... Je ne peux rien faire pour eux. J'ai essayé de vous avoir tous les quatre, mais Treize n'a pas voulu. Il les a donnés au Gardien Rouge. Comme esclaves...

  - Quoi ? Vous... Vous voulez dire que nous sommes vos esclaves !

  - Oui, d'une certaine façon.

  - C'est... C'est ignoble ! Je refuse ! Je..."

   Wufei se leva indigné, mais Trowa le força à se rasseoir. Il voulait comprendre...

"- Calme-toi... Pourquoi sommes-nous vos esclaves ?

  - C'était cela ou les Mines Jaunes, j'ai entendu des horreurs à leur sujet...

  - Vous nous avez donc sauvé...

  - D'une certaine façon.

  - Savez-vous ce qu'il va advenir de nos amis ?

  - Je pense que le Gardien Rouge les gardera un temps à ses côtés. Ils ne risquent rien pour l'instant, s'ils ne cherchent pas à désobéir ou s'enfuir.

  - Ça ne sera pas évident, Heero et Duo sont fiers...

  - Oui, j'ai cru le voir...

  - Pourquoi pouvons-nous vous comprendre ? Nous ne pouvions pas vous parler avant...

  - Vous portez maintenant la Larme Bleue. C'est elle qui nous permet de parler ensemble.

  - Donc on pourra comprendre ce que les gens disent ?

  - Non, cette marque ne vous permet que de me parler à moi et de ne comprendre que ce que je vous dis.

  - Donc, quand vous parlerez à vos amis, on entendra vos dires mais pas les réponses des autres ?

  - Vous ne comprendrez que si je **_vous_** parle, pas si je parle à quelqu'un d'autre... De la même façon, je ne pourrai pas comprendre lorsque vous parlerez avec vos amis ou entre vous...

  - Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ?, demanda Wufei.

  - Je ne sais pas encore.

  - Sommes-nous libres ?, interrogea Trowa.

  - Non. Je suis désolé, mais vous ne pourrez pas sortir de mes appartements sans moi.

  - Pourquoi ?

  - Vous seriez tués.

  - Que faut-il faire pour être libre ?

  - Je... Je suis désolé, Trowa. Je ne peux pas vous libérer.

  - Pourquoi ?

  - Vous m'avez été présentés comme esclave, ce qui signifie que c'est votre statut désormais. Personne n'a le droit de changer de statut. C'est interdit et impossible.

  - Nous ne sommes pas des esclaves !, s'écria Wufei.

  - Alors qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si différents des peuples de notre monde ? Pourquoi ai-je agi ainsi ?, demanda le Gardien Bleu d'une voix légèrement implorante. Pourquoi est-ce que je voulais vous aider ? C'est la première fois que j'agis ainsi... Pourquoi ?

  - Nous n'en avons pas la réponse, déclara Trowa. Par contre, j'aimerais bien voir votre visage.

  - C'est impossible. Je n'ai pas le droit de montrer mon visage à quelqu'un d'autre qu'aux Gardiens et à mon âme sœur. Si quelqu'un le voyait, je serais obliger de le tuer. Mais je veux en savoir plus sur vous, je veux savoir pourquoi je vous ai aidé !

  - Je l'ignore, fit Trowa.

  - Qui êtes-vous ?

  - Wufei est terrien.

  - Terrien ?... Je ne connais pas ce village, pourtant je les connais tous...

  - Ce n'est pas un village, mais un autre monde...

  - Trowa ! Tu ne devrais pas !

  - Je t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance...

  - Un autre monde... Un monde comme le nôtre ?

  - Oui.

  - Où est-il ?

  - Sur une autre planète.

  - Qu'est-ce qu'une _planète_ ?

  - C'est le nom qu'on donne à un monde...

  - Comment êtes-vous venus ici ?

  - En passant par la Porte des Étoiles.

  - La Porte des Étoiles ? C'est quoi ?

  - Un grand anneau qui sert de porte entre deux mondes...

  - Un grand anneau... Je crois qu'il y en a un près de Shénémira... Vous êtes venus par là ?

  - Oui.

  - Et comment êtes-vous venus jusqu'à la Cité Blanche ?

  - Il y a eu une tempête de sable et nous avons rencontré une caravane près de la pyramide...

  - La caravane de Treize..., murmura le Gardien Bleu.

  - On a été endormi, puis mené ici...

  - C'est un enlèvement !, s'écria Wufei.

  - Je savais bien que Treize mentait.

  - Vous allez nous libérer ?

  - Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas. Si je le faisais, ce serait votre mort.

  - Pourquoi ?

  - Vous avez le statut d'esclaves... Si l'on vous découvre hors de mes appartements sans moi, vous serez tués sans hésitation... Et l'on me punira pour mon inattention...

  - Même si on s'échappe en secret ?

  - Oui. Je suis responsable de vous... Et de chacun de vos faits et gestes...

  - Pourquoi ?

  - Parce que désormais vous portez la Larme Bleue et cet honneur n'est réservé qu'à un nombre limité de personne. Vous pourrez aller librement dans une grande partie de mes appartements. Mais en dehors, il vous faudra toujours être en ma compagnie si vous ne voulez pas mourir."


	5. Baisers d'espoir

Titre : Au cœur des djebels

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC  + yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages sortent tout droit de Gundam Wing... La Porte des Étoiles qui relie les planètes vient de Stargate... 

Équipe : SGW-10 en mission sur AZERTY261...

Cadeau pour Sallyndra.

Note : C'est pas ma faute, ce chapitre devait pas se passer comme ça... 

*Anrluz désespérée parce que les g-boys ont tendance à faire ce qu'ils veulent...*

Au cœur des djebels 

**__**

_Chapitre 5 : Baisers d'espoir..._

"- Nous voilà bien !, soupira Wufei et il s'assit au fond d'un fauteuil moelleux."

   Les deux hommes n'avaient pourtant pas à se plaindre. Le Gardien Bleu avait vraiment bien fait les choses. Ils avaient été bien installés. Ils avaient chacun une suite somptueuse qui communiquait avec celle de l'autre. Ils étaient libres d'aller d'une suite à l'autre, de discuter ensemble. Ils pouvaient faire presque tout ce qu'ils voulaient et circuler sans problème dans tout l'étage, réservé au Gardien Bleu.

   Ils avaient accès à toutes les salles excepté deux, situées au bout du couloir circulaire et dont des grilles gardaient l'entrée close. D'après les dires du Gardien Bleu, elles menaient à ses appartements exclusifs, ceux où personne n'avait le droit d'aller. Trowa et Wufei avaient respecté cette interdiction. Mais ils avaient visité l'étage de fond en comble pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait aucune sortie. Le seul moyen de quitter cet endroit devait donc se trouver dans une de ces salles qui leur étaient interdites....

"- Il faut qu'on arrive à sortir d'ici...

  - Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, déclara Trowa en s'asseyant à son tour.

  - Pourquoi ? Tu veux rester ici ?

  - Non... Mais je crains que notre départ ne cause des ennuis au Gardien Bleu...

  - Vraiment ? Et pourquoi tu te soucies de lui ? Nous sommes ses esclaves, non ?

  - Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit aussi simple... Pendant qu'on discutait avec lui tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas eu un seul instant l'impression qu'il nous traitait en esclaves...

  - Ça viendra, crois-moi ! Quand il verra qu'on lui obéit, il se montrera plus exigeant...

  - Il n'agit pas comme un maître d'esclave...

  - Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

  - J'en sais que sur Extryan, j'ai côtoyé pas mal de maîtres d'esclave et j'ai vécu à leurs côtés. Je n'en ai jamais vu un seul s'asseoir avec ses esclaves, répondre à leurs questions ou ne serait-ce que se montrer aimable avec eux... Et crois-moi Wufei, j'ai rencontré des centaines de maîtres d'esclave et aucun ne m'a paru aussi "_bon_" que ce Gardien Bleu... _Bon_ n'est peut-être pas le terme exact, mais c'est ce qui s'approche le plus de la gentillesse qui semble émaner de lui."

   Wufei cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, jamais Trowa n'avait autant parlé. Sa voix hésitante montrait qu'il ne savait pas vraiment définir ce qu'il ressentait. 

"- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler, mais c'était comment chez toi ? Je veux dire : comment tu vivais ?

  - Je te raconterai ça peut-être un jour[1]. Sache juste que la planète où vous m'avez trouvé n'a rien à voir avec celle où je suis né... J'ai visité pas mal de mondes avant de vous rencontrer...

  - Comment était ta planète ?

  - Pour moi, c'était la plus belle..."

   Trowa se tut brusquement et se leva pour se diriger vers une sorte de fenêtre dont la vitre teintée de multiples couleurs ne permettait pas de voir à l'extérieur. Trowa posa une main sur le verre et l'endroit où elle se posa se colora d'une jolie teinte rouge. Perdu dans ses pensées, Trowa n'y fit pas attention. Il ne regrettait pas sa planète, mais quelques fois la nostalgie l'emplissait...

   Il se retourna vivement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et il agrippa le poignet menaçant.

"- Wufei..., murmura-t-il en le lâchant.

  - Désolé de t'avoir fait peur...

  - Ce n'est rien, je pensais à autre chose.

  - Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à m'en parler...

  - C'est un ordre ?

  - Non, juste le conseil d'un ami.

  - Le conseil d'un simple ami ?"

   De l'étonnement traversa le regard de Wufei et il lui sembla voir des flammes danser dans les yeux verts de Trowa. Des flammes envoûtantes, ensorcelantes...

   Les deux hommes perdirent alors la notion du temps. Leurs lèvres s'unirent en un baiser chaste dont les ravages enflammèrent leurs âmes. Mais une décharge électrique les ramena brusquement à la raison. 

   Sans cesser de s'observer, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Avaient-ils agi sans le vouloir ? Ils se figèrent soudain, une douleur effroyable semblant poignarder leur cœur.

 * * *

   Un étrange sentiment l'oppressa un instant et l'immobilisa. Il en chercha la cause sans vraiment arriver à définir ce qu'il ressentait.

"- Eh bien... Que t'arrive-t-il ?, demanda une voix féminine à son oreille.

  - Ce n'est rien..., murmura-t-il.

  - Ce sont tes esclaves qui te donnent des ennuis ? Ils ne veulent pas t'obéir ? Moi, les deux miens, je voulais jouer un peu avec eux au début...

  - Mais...

  - Comme ils n'ont pas voulu, je leur ai confié des seaux et des balais afin qu'ils astiquent mes appartements !

  - Les pauvres...

  - Oh toi, tu n'es pas dans ton assiette... Raconte tout à ta sœur chérie... Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, mon petit Quatroun...

  - Tais-toi !!"

   Telle une anguille, quelque chose se glissa soudain sous le tchadri de la jeune femme et lui enserra le poignet.

"- Qu'est-ce que...

  - Il est interdit de prononcer nos prénoms !! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi !!

  - Mais il n'y a que nous...

  - Suffit, Gardien Rouge !!"

   Le Gardien Bleu se leva et se plaça face au Gardien Rouge.

"- Une autre erreur de ce genre et j'en réfère au troisième Gardien !"

   Sur ces mots, le Gardien Bleu quitta le salon de sa sœur sans un regard pour elle ou pour sa servante.

"- Il est étrange..., murmura le Gardien Rouge avant de se mettre à contredire sa servante."

   Quant au Gardien Bleu, suivant une étrange sensation, il regagna directement ses appartements et plus particulièrement le salon où se tenaient souvent ses nouveaux esclaves. 

   Trowa... Wufei... Quels noms étranges... D'où venaient-ils ?  Qui étaient-ils vraiment ?

   Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce qui le poussait à aller vers eux. Mais il n'en connaissait pas la réponse... 

   Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il crut tout d'abord qu'il n'y avait personne. Puis tout à coup, il avisa une main sur le sol et se précipita. Il poussa un petit cri en voyant les deux hommes inertes. La surprise fut telle qu'il resta immobile un certain temps, laissant son regard glisser longuement sur eux.

   Finalement il réagit et actionna une petite sonnette. A peine cinq secondes plus tard, une demi douzaine de serviteurs pénétraient dans la pièce, accourant au signal de leur maître. Ce dernier fit un geste en direction des deux hommes allongés. Aussitôt, ils furent transportés sur leur lit. Une jeune femme, ayant quelques connaissances médicales, les ausculta et déclara qu'ils paraissaient tous les deux dormir du même sommeil. Comme elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux, le Gardien Bleu congédia ses gens.

   Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, le Gardien Bleu tourna en rond dans le salon, ne sachant pas s'il devait aller au chevet de Trowa ou à celui de Wufei. Finalement, quelque chose le figea et il se dirigea vers la chambre de Trowa. 

   Il se pencha vers le dormeur et le regarda longtemps. Puis il releva la mèche pour admirer le visage endormi... Un étrange désir l'envahit... Il vérifia que personne n'était présent avant de se concentrer quelques secondes et prononcer une sorte d'incantation. Désormais, personne ne pourrait approcher les suites des deux hommes. 

   Le Gardien Bleu ôta alors lentement son tchadri blanc et dévoila son visage dont les traits n'étaient déjà plus ceux d'un enfant, mais pas encore ceux d'un homme sûr de lui. Sa fine main glissa sur la joue de l'homme endormi et qui sembla frémir lors du contact. Brusquement, voilant à demi ses yeux, le désir fut le plus fort et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Trowa. Sentant inconsciemment que le brun ne se réveillerait pas, le Gardien Bleu approfondit le baiser et s'empara vivement de la bouche tentatrice. Il joua longuement avec la langue de Trowa, découvrant entièrement ce nouveau royaume et se l'appropriant par la même occasion.

   Finalement, à bout de souffle, il s'écarta et se redressa sans cesser de fixer l'homme endormi. Il se lécha les lèvres afin de sentir à nouveau de goût de Trowa. Puis un curieux sourire l'effleura comme il reprenait son tchadri. 

   Son regard azur exprimait une infinie douceur comme il quittait la chambre de Trowa pour se diriger vers celle de Wufei, comme dans un rêve... Il savait que personne ne le verrait, c'est pour cela qu'il ne prit pas le soin de remettre son tchadri.

   Arrivé près du lit de Wufei, lui-aussi endormi pour quelques heures, il l'observa longuement avant d'effleurer de sa main le visage du Chinois. Wufei, comme Trowa quelques minutes auparavant, frémit sous la caresse lente. Le Gardien Bleu se laissa donc à nouveau emporter, attiré par les lèvres tendres. Fermant à demi les yeux, il embrassa Wufei aussi violemment qu'il avait embrassé Trowa, jouant avec sa langue et s'appropriant cette nouvelle contrée. C'était différent de ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Trowa, mais c'était tout aussi unique.

   Le Gardien Bleu se redressa pour reprendre son souffle et se relécha les lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas la même saveur, mais étaient tous les deux délicieux... Inconsciemment, son cœur avait encore envie de s'emparer de leurs lèvres, de les goûter encore et encore jusqu'à en devenir ivre... Mais cette envie ne s'imposa pas immédiatement à son esprit...

   C'est en souriant doucement qu'il revêtit son tchadri. Ses yeux glissèrent encore un instant sur Wufei, puis il leva le sortilège qui protégeait de toute intrusion cette partie du Palais. Enfin, le Gardien Bleu regagna ses appartements exclusifs sans cesser de penser aux deux baisers qu'il venait de voler bien malgré lui...

   Lorsque Trowa se réveilla, il savait où il était. Mais un étrange brouillard l'entourait. Quelque chose lui parut inhabituel, une sensation inconnue... Quelque chose lui donna même la curieuse impression d'avoir été possédé... Une partie de son être lui criait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre son réveil et le moment où lui et Wufei s'étaient embrassés... Mais impossible de savoir quoi...

   Pourtant, l'étrange goût sucré sur ses lèvres... A la fois proche et lointain, faisant partie de lui et étranger en même temps... 

   Il gagna alors la chambre de Wufei, tant pour savoir comment il allait que pour le questionner. Le Chinois semblait dormir d'un long sommeil sans rêve... Trowa le contempla longuement avant de se sentir comme poussé par une force mystérieuse. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Wufei pendant quelques secondes et se redressa ensuite. 

   Trowa recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il agissait si bizarrement... Son esprit enregistra le fait que les lèvres de Wufei n'avait pas la même saveur que celles qu'il avait senties sur sa bouche avant de l'embrasser.

   Il jeta un regard à Wufei avant de sortir rapidement et de regagner sa chambre. Ses sens commençaient à lui échapper... C'était mauvais signe... Il ne devait pas en perdre le contrôle... Jamais...

  


* * *

[1] Pour les personnes qui m'ont posé la question : Oui !! Je ferai sûrement une fic à part pour expliquer d'où vient Trowa et le monde d'où il est originaire. Je ne peux pas le faire maintenant, cela donnerait des indices sur la suite de cette fic. 


	6. Loin d'un monde

Titre : Au cœur des djebels

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC  + yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages sortent tout droit de Gundam Wing... La Porte des Étoiles qui relie les planètes vient de Stargate... 

Équipe : SGW-10 en mission sur AZERTY261...

Cadeau pour Sallyndra.

Note : Les // et les italiques indiquent les passages où le Gardien Bleu, Trowa et Wufei parlent ensemble.

**_Au cœur des djebels_**

**__**

_Chapitre 6 : Loin d'un monde..._

   Pourquoi avait-il cédé ?

   Les deux hommes se posaient encore la question. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pensé que le Gardien Bleu accepterait aussi facilement. Mais il n'avait pas refusé et les avait conduit chez leurs amis. 

   Précédé par le Gardien Bleu, ils se dirigèrent vers l'une des deux pièces interdites dont la grille s'ouvrit facilement et presque magiquement devant eux. Trowa et Wufei jetèrent plusieurs regards alentours afin de repérer les lieux. Mais la pièce, emplie de draperies accrochées aux murs, semblait n'avoir qu'une entrée et une seule sortie qu'ils empruntèrent. Après avoir passé la grille, ils arrivèrent dans une salle aux draperies rouges. Là-aussi, une seule sortie qui menait aux appartements du Gardien Rouge en tout point semblables à ceux du Gardien Bleu, mis à part une dominante rouge.

   Le Gardien Bleu s'arrêta brusquement.

"- Si je vous donne des ordres, obéissez-moi et tentez de faire comprendre à vos amis que résister aggravera leurs situations...

  - Que voulez-vous dire ?

  - Votre ami aux longs cheveux ne devrait pas s'opposer au Gardien Rouge. Il risquerait de se retrouver envoyer ailleurs... Dans un lieu moins plaisant et où il me serait impossible de vous mener...

  - Ce Duo...

  - Je... Gardien Bleu, commença Trowa, pardonnez-moi, mais pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

  - Faire quoi ?

  - Eh bien... Vous nous conduisez jusqu'à nos amis...

  - Disons que cela permettra peut-être à vos amis de se tenir tranq-...

  - Et moi, je veux pas !!, s'exclama une voix au bout du couloir circulaire."

   Les trois hommes eurent juste le temps de s'écarter pour éviter la serpillière volante.

"- J'en ai marre de nettoyer ! C'est un boulot de femme et je suis pas là pour ça !!

  - Duo, calme-toi...

  - Me calmer alors que cet espèce de zouave en blanc nous prend pour des domestiques !! J'en ai marre !!"

   Une ombre se dressa soudain devant le Gardien Bleu qui recula d'un pas.

"- Oh vous !! Vous n'êtes qu'un être abjecte et sans...

  - Duo !, s'écria Wufei. Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus aimable !

  - Wuffy !!"

   L'homme à la natte, vêtu d'une tunique et d'un pantalon rouge, se jeta au cou du Chinois jouant les accablés alors que Heero, habillé comme Duo, surgissait derrière lui.

"- Oh ! Tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué ! J'ai une vie affreuse... Et toi-aussi Trowa, tu m'as manqué ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir les gars !

  - C'est bon, lâche-moi maintenant, déclara Wufei en se décollant de Duo.

  - Alors ?, demanda Heero.

  - Vous n'êtes pas de corvées ?, interrogea Duo.

  - Comment ça : de corvées ?, questionna Trowa.

  - Ce type en blanc, déclara Duo en montrant le Gardien Bleu, n'arrête pas de nous ordonner de faire le ménage à longueur de journée... Espèce de vil crapaud !

  - Duo !, s'écria Trowa. Ne parle pas ainsi !

  - Mais ce type est vraiment un...

  - Cet homme est le Gardien Bleu. Celui qui vous donne des ordres n'a sûrement pas le même cercle bleu.

  - Exact, son cercle est rouge, confirma Heero.

  - Mais c'est du pareil au même !, fit Duo.

  - Non, votre "maître" est le Gardien Rouge, le nôtre est le Gardien Bleu...

  - Quelle différence ?, demanda Duo.

  - Comment se fait-il que vous preniez sa défense ?, interrogea Heero. Après tout, nous sommes leurs prisonniers !

  - Disons que le Gardien Bleu nous a expliqué certaines choses...

  - Vraiment ?

  - Oui, et...

_//- Trowa...//_

_//- Oui ?,_ fit Trowa en se tournant vers le Gardien Bleu qui venait de lui adresser la parole.//

_//- Je vais m'entretenir quelques instants avec le Gardien Rouge... Je vous laisse discuter avec vos amis.//_

_//- Merci...//_

_//- Mais juste un conseil,_ ajouta le Gardien Bleu avant de s'éloigner_, vous devriez vous installez ailleurs que dans le couloir. Si le troisième Gardien ou l'un des conseillers venait à passer, votre présence ici serait mal vue...//_

_//- Bien, nous suivrons votre conseil."//_

   Le Gardien Bleu disparut alors lentement au bout du couloir, suivit par les regards de Trowa et Wufei.

"- Dites... J'ai pas rêvé, commença Heero en prenant Trowa par le bras. Tu... Tu lui as parlé !!

  - Oui, c'est exact...

  - Mais comment...

  - Trouvons d'abord un autre endroit pour discuter, interrompit Wufei.

  - Allons dans ma chambre, fit Duo en les guidant."

   Wufei et Trowa observèrent la petite chambre. Elle était différente de celles qu'ils avaient, classique et peu meublée... Et tout en rouge...

"- Ici au moins, on sera pas dérangé, déclara Duo en s'asseyant sur son lit. Enfin, si l'autre crétin ne vient pas voir ce que je fais et ne me lance pas de seau d'eau pour me réveiller...

  - Vous n'avez pas d'autres pièces pour vous ?, demanda Wufei.

  - Non... Nous avons chacun une chambre... Pourquoi cette question ?

  - Eh bien... Nous sommes logés dans une suite...

  - Quoi ? C'est pas juste !! Wuffy, on échange ?

  - Revenons à nos moutons. Trowa, comment as-tu pu parler à ce type ? Tu as vraiment compris ce qu'il disait ?

  - Oui, Heero... Wufei aussi a compris...

  - Comment c'est possible ? Il vous a enseigné la langue ?

  - Non. C'est grâce à ça."

   Trowa montra le tatouage bleu et doré sur sa main gauche.

"- Wouaah !!, s'exclama Duo. D'où ça vient ?

  - C'est le Gardien Bleu qui nous l'a fait à moi et à Wufei afin que nous puissions parler avec lui."

   Alors que Duo prenait la main de Wufei pour vérifier si son tatouage était identique à celui de Trowa, Heero questionna les deux hommes.

"- Mais quel dialecte utilisez-vous ? Il m'a semblé que ce n'était pas tout à fait la même langue que celle que parlent les autres gens...

  - Je ne pourrais pas te dire, Heero. Je  lui ai parlé dans notre langue et il m'a répondu de même...

  - Pourtant je n'a absolument pas compris un seul mot de ce que vous vous êtes dit...

  - Comment est-ce possible ?, demanda Wufei.

  - Les sons que Trowa a prononcé avaient des intonations très particulières et..."

   Heero ne put continuer son exposé sur la phonétique car Duo lui coupa la parole.

"- Il faut quitter cet endroit !

  - Pourquoi ?

  - Le truc en blanc...

  - Le Gardien Rouge, précisa Wufei.

  - Oui, comme tu veux... Donc ce truc passe son temps à nous jeter des torchons à la figures ! J'en ai marre d'astiquer les couloirs !!

  - Tu disais que c'était un bon moyen pour étudier l'architecture et le mode de vie des gens..., rappela Heero.

  - Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai étudier l'agencement des salles, leur façon de communiquer les unes avec les autres... J'ai essayé de comprendre comment ils ont construit les murs... Mais il n'y a aucune logique ! J'y perds mon japonais !!

  - T'as jamais appris le japonais !, déclara Heero.

  - Peut-être, mais quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai rien compris ! Et encore moins quand j'ai vu la salle du bassin. Les murs trompe-l'œil quasi transparent... Le bassin central avec une eau chaude qui vient de je-ne-sais-trop-où... L'éclairage qui paraît venir de nulle part... Pourtant, il doit bien y avoir un truc. Tout cela ne fonctionne pas par magie !!

  - Et pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas de magie par ici ?

  - Trowa, la magie c'est un truc pour les enfants ! Ca n'existe pas !!

  - Nous ne sommes pas sur Terre, Duo. Ici, la magie a peut-être un rôle a jouer... il existe des tas de mondes où la magie opère...

  - Trowa...

  - Cela expliquerait les appellations de Sorcier et la façon dont ce tatouage est apparu, déclara Wufei.

  - Des Sorciers ? Et pourquoi pas des Magiciens ?!

  - Quoiqu'il en soit, Duo n'a presque rien appris sur le fonctionnement de ce monde et moi, je n'ai absolument pas compris un seul mot de leur dialecte !

  - Le truc en tchadri nous donne des ordres, ou plutôt, il nous munit de seaux et de balais pour qu'on fasse le ménage ! J'en ai ras le bol ! Il faut qu'on parte d'ici !!

  - Je voudrais bien... Mais Trowa pense que c'est une mauvaise idée..."

   Duo et Heero jetèrent un regard étonné à Trowa qui n'eut pas d'autres solutions que de tenter de s'expliquer, surtout quand Duo croisa les bras.

"- Et pourquoi ça ?

  - Je pense que notre départ apportera des ennuis au Gardien Bleu...

  - Et depuis quand tu te soucies d'un type qui te considère comme un esclave ?

  - On va pas rester éternellement ici !!

  - Peut-être qu'en attendant un peu...

  - Trowa, on ne peut pas rester indéfiniment ici. On doit partir !

  - Heero a raison...

  - Je sais Wufei... Mais j'aimerai juste que notre départ ne cause aucun ennui au Gardien Bleu, c'est tout. De plus, nous ne savons pas grand chose sur cette ville et le moyen de sortir... Une fois hors du Palais, n'oubliez pas qu'il y a le désert à traverser ! Dans quelle direction irons-nous ?

  - On dirait que tu voudrais rester ici !, déclara Duo.

  - Non, je veux juste faire remarquer que c'est risqué de partir dans le désert sans savoir où l'on va, sans eau, sans vivre, sans rien...

  - C'est vrai que c'est un détail non négligeable..., admit Wufei.

  - On a qu'à emmener votre ami le Gardien Bleu !, suggéra Duo. On le prend en otage, il nous dit où se trouve la Porte et personne ne tente rien contre nous !

  - Le Gardien Bleu ne peut pas sortir de la Cité Blanche, annonça Wufei. Il a dit que s'il le faisait, ce serait considéré un peu comme une trahison... Qu'il perdrait son titre de Gardien et que cela pouvait avoir des conséquences néfastes sur ce monde...

  - Balivernes !, s'écria Duo. Il a juste dit ça pour vous obliger à rester bien sages !!

  - Peut-être, mais nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque de bouleverser l'équilibre de cette planète. Même si ce ne sont que des suppositions ou des histoires, nous ne devons pas perturber ce monde !, certifia Trowa. Nous n'en avons pas le droit.

  - Bon alors, on fait quoi ?, demanda Heero.

  - Pour l'instant, vous attendez et vous obéissez bien sagement au Gardien Rouge.

  - Wufei !!

  -  Le Gardien Bleu nous a permis de venir vous voir une fois. Il l'acceptera peut-être encore une autre fois, qu'en penses-tu Trowa ?

  - Je pense qu'il le fera.

  - Donc, nous nous chargeons de lui poser des questions et on vous tient au courant..."

   Personne n'eut le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, des bruits de voix se firent entendre dans le couloir. Trowa et Wufei tournèrent la tête, comme entendant un appel mystérieux.

"- Il est temps qu'on reparte, déclara Trowa.

  - Ne tentez rien et surtout ne résistez pas, ajouta Wufei avant de sortir derrière Trowa."

   Duo voulut les rattraper, mais il s'arrêta en voyant ses deux amis auprès du Gardien Bleu. Celui-ci s'éloigna bientôt, les deux hommes à sa suite, et ils disparurent rapidement au regard de Duo.


	7. Désirs de l'âme

Titre : Au cœur des djebels

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC + yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages sortent tout droit de Gundam Wing... La Porte des Étoiles qui relie les planètes vient de Stargate...

Équipe : SGW-10 en mission sur AZERTY261...

Cadeau pour Sallyndra.

Note : Le mystérieux bassin qui apparaît dans ce chapitre et l'endroit où il se trouve fonctionnent grâce à une force magique que je ne détaillerai pas...

Note 2 : Je vais essayer de me remettre à GW et à finir mes fics commencées pour les très rares personnes qui attendent la fin.  
Arigatô à toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent et qui m'encouragent à reprendre mes écrits, surtout à toi ma petite Izu !

Au cœur des djebels 

_Chapitre 7 : Désirs de l'âme..._

Pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, Trowa ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la disposition des lieux. Les murs en trompe-l'œil semblaient vraiment transparents et offraient un magnifique horizon bleu et doux. Des plantes, installées un peu partout, apportaient un semblant de fraîcheur. Des demi colonnes donnaient un style classique à la salle éclairée d'une étrange lumière dont la provenance demeurait un mystère. Il n'y avait aucun lustre, ni même des bougies ou des ampoules électriques...

Au centre de la pièce ovale, se trouvait un bassin rectangulaire rempli d'une eau chaude et limpide, mais pas entièrement transparente... Trowa, de même que les trois Terriens, avait essayé en vain de comprendre comment on changeait l'eau du bassin. Mais il admettait plus facilement que les autres la possibilité magique.

"- C'est endroit ne cessera jamais de m'émerveiller, murmura Wufei.

- Oui, tout y est si calme et reposant..., ajouta Trowa en s'appuyant contre la paroi du bassin."

Là où il était, Trowa avait presque de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. Il leva la tête vers le plafond bleu pour s'y noyer un instant et ne pas voir en face de lui Wufei descendre les marches pour le rejoindre dans le bassin, dans le plus simple appareil, comme lui...

Wufei nagea ensuite jusqu'à lui et s'appuya sur la paroi, à ses côtés.

"- Tu as l'air pensif...

- Je repense à ce qui vient de se passer...

- Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire aussi franchement qu'on comptait partir.

- Wufei, ce type est loyal envers nous. Il nous dit tout ce que nous voulons savoir...

- Mais c'est risqué... S'il en parle...

- Il ne le fera pas.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

- Il sait depuis le début que nous ne comptons pas rester indéfiniment ici. S'il avait voulu nous créer des ennuis, il l'aurait déjà fait.

- Tu as confiance en lui ?

- Je... J'ai senti son hésitation quand je lui ai dit qu'on allait partir. S'il n'avait pas eu son tchadri, j'aurais juré qu'il tremblait...

- Il nous empêchera de partir.

- Non, il ne le fera pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il sait que nous ne lui appartenons pas.

- Et alors ?"

Trowa ne répondit pas. Quelque chose lui disait de faire confiance au Gardien Bleu, mais comment le faire comprendre à Wufei ? Il regarda le plafond, se perdant dans l'immensité bleue... Il aurait voulu y voler... La voix de Wufei le ramena pourtant sur Terre.

"- Tu pourrais répondre !

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir..., murmura Trowa en s'écartant."

Mais Wufei ne comptait pas en rester là. Il attrapa le bras de Trowa pour le retenir, mais ses doigts glissèrent le long du bras jusqu'à sa main. Les deux hommes se regardèrent alors, fixant leur regard l'un en l'autre. Noir et vert se noyèrent comme les doigts s'enlaçaient doucement.

"- Je... Je peux me joindre à vous ?"

Une voix timide et incertaine...

Wufei et Trowa tournèrent lentement la tête sans pour autant séparer leurs mains. Face à eux, le Gardien Bleu se tenait immobile sur le bord du bassin. Wufei fit un pas en arrière lorsque quelque chose bougea sous le tchadri, mais Trowa le retint à ses côtés.

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque le tchadri blanc tomba au sol. Cependant, le Gardien Bleu portait un autre voile recouvrant entièrement sa tête et retenu par une cordelette bleue. Le reste de son corps était recouvert d'une longue tunique blanche. La même pensée frappa les deux hommes comme le Gardien Bleu descendait lentement les marches menant à l'intérieur du bassin. De la soie ?

Ni Wufei ni Trowa ne prononcèrent un seul mot comme le Gardien Bleu s'enfonçait dans l'eau. Étrangement, Trowa eut l'impression que l'eau s'écartait pour ouvrir le passage au Gardien Bleu. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, déjà le Gardien Bleu se rapprochait d'eux. Wufei eut la curieuse sensation que l'homme ne marchait pas, mais qu'il flottait, porté par un courant inexistant.

Le Gardien Bleu s'arrêta assez près des deux hommes et sa douce voix sembla comme celle d'un enfant triste.

"- Vous voulez vraiment partir ?"

Un silence.

"- Nous le devons, déclara finalement Wufei. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici indéfiniment.

- C'est exact, ajouta Trowa. Nous devons retourner dans notre monde.

- Quelqu'un vous y attend ?

- D'une certaine façon...

- Nous n'avons pas le choix..."

Un nouveau silence. Puis le Gardien Bleu reprit la parole. Il savait qu'il ne les ferait pas changer d'avis. Sa voix reprit donc son intonation habituelle et un ton résigné.

"- Je vais vous perdre alors... J'étais si bien avec vous...

- Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous, suggéra Trowa.

- Tu es fou !

- Je ne peux pas quitter mon poste... Même si je le souhaitais du plus profond de mon cœur...

- Gardien...

- Trowa, je dois rester pour assumer mes responsabilités après votre départ... Puisque tel est votre choix...

- Nous sommes désolés si...

- Cela n'a plus d'importance, Wufei.

- Mais Gardien...

- Chut..."

Le Gardien Bleu fit délicatement taire Trowa en posant ses doigts sur les lèvres du brun. Trowa serra la main de Wufei pour tenter de cacher le frisson qui l'assaillit lorsque les doigts remontèrent vers sa mèche de cheveux et l'écarta doucement pour voir les belles émeraudes... Wufei ne perdait rien du spectacle. Il n'avait jamais vu le visage de Trowa en entier. Il sursauta quand la main du Gardien se posa sur sa propre joue.

"- Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Mais je vous trouve vraiment beaux..."

La voix du Gardien Bleu avait changé. Elle était plus rauque, comme emplie d'un étrange désir qu'il aurait eu de la peine à retenir. Cependant, ni Trowa ni Wufei ne pouvaient voir le regard du Gardien Bleu, de magnifiques turquoises troublées par des flammes de tentation.

Une de ses mains glissa lentement sur le visage de Wufei comme l'autre effleurait Trowa. Les mains descendirent doucement, apportant des frissons aux deux hommes. Elles vinrent tendrement se poser sur leur torse, leur offrant la même caresse. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait respirer tant l'instant paraissait solennel. Il se produisait quelque chose entre eux trois, l'osmose parfaite...

Le Gardien Bleu s'approcha des deux hommes côte à côte, les frôlant de son corps, pour leur souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

"- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens en ce moment. Avant votre arrivée, je n'avais jamais éprouvé le moindre désir pour quiconque. Maintenant, je sais ce que c'est... Et je sais que je ne vous retiendrai pas... Je vous adore trop pour cela... Plutôt que de vous voir souffrir ici, je vous aiderai à partir."

Le Gardien Bleu s'écarta ensuite très lentement et stoppa les protestations des deux hommes d'un doigt sur leurs lèvres. Ni Wufei ni Trowa ne purent prononcer un mot. Leurs regards fixaient le Gardien Bleu qui s'éloignait en reculant, ou plutôt en flottant dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le bord du bassin, il s'éleva au-dessus de l'eau, dévoilant son corps... La tunique de soie trempée ne cachait plus rien et révélait un corps parfait aux obsidiennes et aux émeraudes fixées sur lui.

Le Gardien Bleu reprit son tchadri et le remit, cachant la sensuelle vision aux regards maintenant remplis de désir. Puis il sortit, surpris de son propre geste mais heureux d'avoir pour une fois réussi à laisser parler son cœur.

Leurs mains se séparèrent lentement, mais le silence demeura plusieurs minutes après le départ du Gardien Bleu... Jusqu'à ce que l'un murmure.

"- Parfait... Tout simplement parfait...

- Oui... La seule et unique perfection..."

Ils n'échangèrent pas d'autres mots et sortirent de l'eau, chacun dans ses propres pensées. Songeurs, ils se rhabillèrent avant de sortir de la salle du bassin pour regagner leur chambre...

Au matin, la merveilleuse vision s'était quelque peu estompée, comme si elle ne pouvait exister que dans la salle du bassin... Cependant, Trowa et Wufei ne l'oublièrent pas entièrement. Le Gardien Bleu n'y fit pas la moindre allusion. Il vint les trouver et leur demanda de les suivre. Ils gagnèrent la salle qui les avaient menés aux appartements du Gardien Rouge. Le Gardien Bleu souleva un rideau bleu, dévoilant une troisième issue.

"- J'aimerais vous faire visiter la Cité Blanche, déclara-t-il sur un ton presque banal. J'espère que vous saurez vous y repérer, ajouta-t-il plus bas."

Trowa et Wufei acquiescèrent et effectivement mémorisèrent les différents endroits où ils passaient, malgré la présence des gardes entourant le Gardien Bleu et assurant sa protection.

"- Au prochain croisement, la rue de droite mène à la seule entrée de la Cité, déclara doucement le Gardien Bleu. Cependant, j'aimerais que vous ne la regardiez pas, cela éveillerait les soupçons."

Wufei et Trowa suivirent les conseils du Gardien Bleu. En eux-mêmes, ils comprenaient que ce dernier leur donnait les meilleurs conseils et les aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

De retour au Palais, le Gardien Bleu les conduisit dans une salle ronde et vide. La porte se referma et plongea la pièce dans l'obscurité pendant quelques secondes avant d'être éclairée par une lumière diffuse. Le Gardien Bleu se concentra un instant pour élever un bouclier autour de cette salle. Personne ne pourrait entrer et les déranger.

"- Demain, de l'aube au crépuscule, auront lieu des réjouissances au nom du Gardien Rouge... La foule occupera les rues et il vous sera facile de passer inaperçus. Mais il reste un détail sans lequel vous ne pourrez pas sortir de la Cité ni du Palais.

- Vraiment , demanda Wufei.

- Oui, aucun de vous n'a le pouvoir d'ouvrir les portes. Cependant, je veux bien vous l'offrir si l'un de vous accepte de rester ici avec moi."

Wufei et Trowa regardèrent longuement le Gardien Bleu, puis s'échangèrent un coup d'œil. Trowa prit la parole.

"- Je suis désolé... Mais nous devons rentrer tous les quatre..."

Le Gardien Bleu garda le silence un moment, puis...

"- Alors je demande à l'un de vous de m'accorder un Instant d'Éternité...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est , interrogea Wufei.

- Vous ne le savez pas ?

- Non.

- C'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui puisse exister quand deux âmes sœurs se trouvent enfin.

- Et vous voudriez que l'un de nous..., commença Trowa.

- L'un de vous le peut, je le sens. Lequel ?

- Eh bien...

- En échange, je vous offre le moyen d'ouvrir toutes les portes du palais et celle de la Cité... Lequel peut m'offrir cela ?

- Nous ignorons ce que c'est, avoua Wufei.

- Et notre choix pourrait être le mauvais, ajouta Trowa.

- Soit... Alors la Force décidera et vous guidera...

- La..."

Aucun des deux hommes ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit. Sous l'appel du Gardien Bleu, une étrange étoile à quatre branches, symbolisant les quatre Forces de ce monde, apparut au centre de la pièce. Tournant sur elle-même, elle finit par s'arrêter, la branche bleutée face au Gardien Bleu. Ce dernier s'en approcha et en effleura le bout d'un doigt. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'étoile disparut.

Le Gardien Bleu se tourna vers les deux hommes et tendit sa main. A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux colliers fait d'une mince chaîne d'or et d'un pendentif identique au tatouage qu'ils portaient sur leur main.

"- Mettez ceci, cela guidera l'un de vous... Mais ne le montrez à personne ! Nul ne doit le voir, y compris vos amis. Cela vous protégera et vous ouvrira toutes les portes, celles du Palais comme celle de la Cité."

Wufei, comme Trowa, mit le collier autour de leur cou.

"- Je vous demande de ne l'ôter qu'une fois que vous serez dans votre monde. Gardez-le sur vous tant que vous serez ici... Et n'oubliez pas, ne le montrez à personne ! Si quelqu'un voit ce sceau, ce sera ma mort.

- Mais alors pourquoi faites-vous cela si c'est si risqué pour vous ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, Trowa. L'un de vous m'offrira un Instant d'Éternité en échange.

- Mais comment..., commença Wufei.

- Celui qui saura ne devra jamais en parler. Il est temps de rentrer, une plus longue absence éveillerait des soupçons."

Les trois hommes quittèrent la salle ronde. Regagnant leur salon commun, Trowa et Wufei suivirent le Gardien Bleu en lui posant des questions, mais celui-ci demeura silencieux et les quitta finalement sans rien dire de plus.

La nuit tomba lentement sur la Cité et les deux hommes n'étaient pas plus avancés. Ils s'étaient allongés sur leur lit pour réfléchir aux événements de la journée. Soudain, leur pendentif se mit à briller, comme au rythme d'une silencieuse mélodie... Quelques minutes plus tard, comme envoûtés, ils se dirigèrent vers la seconde salle interdite dont la grille s'ouvrit d'elle-même devant eux. Ils gravirent plusieurs marches en suivant la muette complainte. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans les appartements exclusifs du Gardien Bleu. Mais ni Trowa ni Wufei ne regardèrent l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, se contentant de suivre l'appel mystérieux.

Finalement, ils parvinrent devant un voile bleu qu'ils soulevèrent d'un même mouvement pour entrer dans une chambre qu'ils ne prirent même pas soin d'observer. La personne assise sur le lit semblait attendre quelque chose. Mais sa voix douce trahit légèrement sa surprise de voir les deux hommes côte à côte.

"- Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez tous les deux..."

Il se redressa, dévoilant une longue chemise bleue couvrant son corps, et tendit ses mains vers les deux hommes.

"- Vous avez tous les deux entendu mon appel, alors qu'il en soit ainsi... ... _Pour l'Éternité_..."


	8. Départ de l'amour

Titre : Au cœur des djebels

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC + yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages sortent tout droit de Gundam Wing... La Porte des Étoiles qui relie les planètes vient de Stargate...

Équipe : SGW-10 en mission sur AZERTY261...

Cadeau pour **_Sallyndra_**.

"Couple" : Wufei & Quatre & Trowa.

Au cœur des djebels 

_Chapitre 8 : Séparation..._

Un corps se blottit contre lui et le fit réagir. La sensation était si étrange et si douce...

Trowa ouvrit les yeux et ne reconnut pas le plafond. Ce n'était ni sa chambre, ni celle de Wufei. Des voiles bleus lui cachaient le reste de la pièce. Il se redressa, mais celui qui l'enserrait grogna de mécontentement. Trowa tourna la tête pour voir qui l'étreignait. Il eut un léger sursaut en reconnaissant les cheveux noirs qui, détachés, flottaient sur le fin visage du Chinois encore endormi contre lui... Et aussi peu habillé que lui !

Trowa frémit en se rappelant la nuit qu'il venait de vivre... Avec Wufei et... Quatre...

Le Gardien Bleu au corps si parfait et qui leur avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom... Quatre... Comme ce nom sonnait tendrement à ses oreilles... Son visage, ses cheveux blonds... Ses yeux couleur turquoise... Il était si beau...

Trowa jeta quelques regards alentours à la recherche de cet homme avec lequel ils avaient passé la nuit. Mais aucune trace du Gardien Bleu ! Il se rappela alors ses dernières paroles...

Le matin était déjà bien entamé. Le Gardien Bleu, Quatre, était allongé sur le dos, Wufei adorablement endormi sur son torse, lui enserrant la taille dans un geste possessif. La fine main de Quatre glissait lentement dans la chevelure noire alors que ses turquoises parsemées d'étoiles fixaient les émeraudes penchées sur lui. Trowa, la tête appuyée sur son coude, le regardait avec délice, ne se lassant pas de ce visage qu'il pouvait enfin contempler.

"- Merci pour cette nuit, Trowa, murmura le Gardien Bleu en souriant légèrement.

- Quatre... Tu es si beau..."

Le Gardien Bleu, heureux, ferma les yeux sans cesser de sourire.

"- A l'aube, vous quitterez cet endroit et gagnerez vos chambres. Lorsque vous entendrez le petit gong, vous vous glisserez dans les appartements du Gardien Rouge, lui et ses serviteurs seront absents. Vous récupèrerez vos amis et quitterez le Palais en suivant le chemin que nous avons emprunté hier. N'oubliez pas de vous munir d'eau. A quelques mètres de la Porte de la Cité, vous trouverez un marchand de chevaux, prenez-en avant de sortir de la Cité... On ne vous posera aucune question maintenant que vous portez mon sceau. Une fois hors de la Cité, dirigez-vous rapidement vers Shénémira, en suivant d'abord les traces laissées par la caravane de Treize. Aucune autre n'est venue depuis. Si les traces disparaissent, continuez tout droit... Vous finirez par trouver Shénémira et la Porte de votre monde. Une fois là-bas, n'hésitez pas : partez sans vous retourner et ne revenez jamais !

- Quatre...

- C'est si doux de t'entendre prononcer mon prénom... Trowa, commença le Gardien Bleu en ouvrant les yeux, quand vous serez chez vous, est-ce que toi et Wufei vous vous souviendrez un peu de moi ?

- Bien sûr, Quatre. Nous ne t'oublierons pas.

- Merci..."

Le Gardien Bleu referma les yeux. Trowa le contempla quelques minutes, puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres souriantes avant de se rapprocher davantage. Ainsi il put s'allonger contre l'homme aux cheveux plus blonds que le soleil et tous les déserts de sable réunis...

Mais où était-il maintenant ?

Un marmonnement le sortit de ses réflexions. Wufei s'étira longuement avant de demander :

"- Que fais-tu dans mon lit, Trowa ?

- Ce n'est pas ton lit, mais celui de Quatre..."

Au nom de leur amant commun, Wufei se redressa, entièrement réveillé, et jeta des regards partout.

"- Quatre... Le Gardien Bleu ! Où est-il ? Trowa, où est Quatre ?

- Je l'ignore... Mais il est temps de partir."

Trowa s'apprêtait à se relever quand la main de Wufei sur son bras l'obligea à tourner la tête vers lui.

"- Dis... Ce... Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, avec Quatre... C'était pas un rêve ?

- Non, c'était la réalité. Nous avons bien fait l'amour tous les trois."

Les joues de Wufei prirent alors une adorable teinte rose. Mais Trowa ne lui fit aucune remarque.

"- Après que tu te sois endormi, il nous a demandé de ne jamais l'oublier.

- Trowa...

- Je sais que moi je ne pourrai jamais oublier Quatre. Je te demande donc de le garder dans ton cœur toi-aussi. Que cette nuit avec lui demeure l'un de tes plus beaux souvenirs !

- Ce... Ce n'est pas un souvenir, Trowa, murmura Wufei. C'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit... Qu'un homme tel que lui ait posé ses lèvres sur moi qui ne suis qu'un vulgaire militaire, un assassin... Qu'il ait osé me toucher... Ses caresses ont sûrement un prix, je suis prêt à le payer.

- Même si tu devais en mourir ?

- Oui, Trowa. Quatre est un ange en cage, un bel ange que j'aimerais tant libérer...

- Nous l'avons libéré, Wufei. Le temps d'une nuit, Quatre a été libre grâce à nos caresses... C'est pourquoi nous devons faire en sorte que cette nuit ne soit pas vaine... Nous lui avons offert une nuit de liberté, il nous rend la nôtre... Viens... Il faut partir.

- Oui..."

Wufei se leva et rejoignit Trowa qui se rhabillait déjà. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de se vêtir, Wufei jeta un regard circulaire à la chambre, comme pour graver les lieux en lui. Trowa l'attendait à l'entrée de la chambre et le pressait un peu. Mais ce dernier ne put entendre les mots que Wufei prononça dans un souffle.

"- Merci pour cette nuit, Quatre. J'espère qu'un jour, tu seras enfin libre..."

Ils ne peuvent pas me voir, mais je les regarde encore et encore.

Je les vois s'éveiller doucement. Trowa est si inquiet pour moi et Wufei si beau quand il dort. Je ne me lasserai jamais de les regarder. J'éprouve pour eux plus de sentiments que je n'en ai jamais ressenti pour personne. J'aurais aimé les garder ici, sentir leurs baisers et leurs caresses sur ma peau nuit après nuit, jour après jour... Mais ce ne sont pas des hommes que l'on peut enfermer, ils ont besoin d'être libre pour vivre !

Je les regarde parler sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils se disent, mais mon cœur me souffle qu'ils parlent de moi... Et mes yeux gravent leurs corps dans mon esprit avant qu'ils ne se rhabillent... J'entends les mots que Wufei prononce à mon intention. Ils me vont droit au cœur et je souhaite alors qu'ils puissent retrouver leur chère liberté... Je voudrais tant voir un sourire sur leurs lèvres... Un sourire de bonheur...

Enveloppé d'une barrière de pouvoir qui me rend invisible aux regards, je les suis en silence, profitant de mes derniers instants en leur compagnie... Les contempler encore un moment... Je les vois rassembler leurs affaires, gagner les appartements du Gardien Rouge après le gong... Ils discutent quelques minutes avec leurs deux amis, puis se dirigent vers la sortie du Palais.

Je suis près d'eux, je les regarde passer la porte...

Je ne peux pas aller plus loin sans dévoiler ma présence. J'ai déjà utilisé plus d'énergie que je n'aurais dû. Je sens mes forces diminuer... Heureusement la porte se referme derrière eux et je peux redevenir visible. Je m'appuie contre le mur. Heureusement que je suis seul... Heureusement que je porte mon tchadri... Personne ne peut voir les larmes glisser sur mes joues. Je reste un instant seul dans ma tristesse avant de me décider à regagner ma chambre...

Malheureusement, je croise Tubarov qui m'oblige à l'accompagner sur la place du Palais afin de jeter un regard aux festivités... Je ne peux pas refuser sans attirer l'attention...

Alors je le suis...

"- On va enfin quitter cet endroit , s'exclama Duo une fois hors du Palais.

- Moins de bruit Duo, déclara Trowa. Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

- Je ne savais pas que ce serait aussi facile de sortir de là..., murmura Heero.

- Le Gardien Bleu nous a dit comment faire, avoua Wufei.

- Et comment pouvez-vous être sûrs que ce ne soit pas un piège , interrogea Duo."

Trowa et Wufei échangèrent un coup d'œil.

"- Nous avons fait un marché avec lui, finit par dire Trowa.

- Quel genre de marché , demanda Heero d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas , affirma Wufei. Maintenant allons-y !

- Wuff...

- Et c'est un ordre, Duo !"

Duo lança un regard désespéré à Heero, mais ce dernier ne contesta rien. Suivant les indications du Gardien Bleu, Wufei et Trowa conduisaient leurs amis à travers la Cité. Soudain Duo poussa un cri en désignant le ciel. Le Gardien Rouge venait d'y apparaître.

"- Allons Duo, tu ne vas pas avoir peur d'un simple hologramme !

- Mais Trowa, comment ça se fait ?

- Par magie... Le Gardien Bleu nous a dit que lors des grandes réjouissances, festivités ou autres occasions, un hologramme est projeté au-dessus de la ville pour que chacun profite du spectacle...

- Ca ? Un spectacle ?

- C'est une façon comme une autre de remercier les habitants, ajouta Wufei.

- Drôle de coutume...

- Dépêchons-nous, reprit Trowa."

Les quatre hommes, portant chacun une sorte de gourde remplie d'eau fraîche, contournèrent plusieurs rues pour éviter d'être repérés. Puis ils se présentèrent devant l'enclos regroupant les chevaux.

"- On va pas monter là-dessus !

- Et pourquoi pas, Heero ? Si on part à pied dans le désert, on risque d'en avoir pour plusieurs jours.

- C'est parce qu'il ne sait pas monter à cheval !

- La ferme, Baka !... Et pour payer ?"

Wufei jeta un regard à Trowa. Quatre n'avait pas parlé de paiement. Trowa s'avança vers l'enclos et aussitôt un marchand apparut. Il s'abaissa devant Trowa, ouvrit la barrière de l'enclos et convia Trowa à choisir les animaux qu'il désirait. Trowa en sélectionna quatre et le marchand alla les lui chercher. Il les remit à Trowa avant de refermer l'enclos et de rentrer dans sa boutique sans plus se soucier d'eux.

Trowa ramena les chevaux à ses amis. Les quatre hommes se dirigèrent ensuite vers la porte de la Cité qu'ils passèrent sans problème. Lorsqu'ils montèrent à cheval, Wufei et Trowa ressentirent un pincement de cœur, l'impression d'abandonner quelque chose de précieux...

"- Eh ! Regardez ! On dirait votre ami !"

Duo, qui avait toujours gardé un oeil sur l'hologramme, le désignait à ses coéquipiers. Le Gardien Rouge avait fait place au Gardien Bleu, tenu à l'épaule par le dénommé Tubarov. Ce dernier prit la main du Gardien Bleu sous son tchadri et la leva à la vue de tous.

"- Que veut-il lui faire ?"

Wufei eut à peine le temps de murmurer sa phrase que Tubarov enfonçait une longue aiguille dans la fine main.

"- Mais...

- Il faut... Wufei, il faut l'aider !

- Trowa..."

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un coup d'œil, mais ils étaient déjà décidés.

"- Heero, Duo, ordonna Wufei. Vous restez ici pour nous couvrir !"

Ni Duo ni Heero n'eurent le temps de riposter, déjà Trowa et Wufei étaient partis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la place du Palais, ils comprirent tous deux que leur amant d'une nuit était perdu. Il ne portait plus son tchadri, juste une tunique bleue... Son visage à la vue de tous, comme le symbole de sa disgrâce... Il perdait ainsi son statut de Gardien... Plus rien ne le protégeait désormais.

Le jeune blond chancela légèrement. Mais Tubarov le retint par le poignet.

Wufei et Trowa n'eurent pas à se regarder pour se comprendre.

"- On fonce tous les deux jusqu'à lui, tu le prends avec toi et je vous couvre."

Dès que Trowa eut fini de parler, les deux chevaux s'élancèrent dans la foule...


	9. La Source Empoisonnée

Titre : Au cœur des djebels

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC + yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages sortent tout droit de Gundam Wing... La Porte des Étoiles qui relie les planètes vient de Stargate...

Équipe : SGW-10 en mission sur AZERTY261...

Cadeau pour **Sallyndra**.

"Couple" : Wufei & Quatre & Trowa.

Au cœur des djebels 

_Chapitre 9 : La Source empoisonnée..._

Duo et Heero observaient la scène qui se jouait sur l'hologramme géant et qui reproduisait exactement ce qui se déroulait sur la place du Palais. L'un des deux autres Gardiens, celui aux cercles vert et jaune, s'approcha du Gardien Bleu et lui ôta son tchadri, dévoilant ainsi son visage. Duo ne put s'empêcher de parler.

"- Wouaah... L'est vach'ment mignon... Je comprends mieux pourquoi Trowa et Wufei ne voulaient pas qu'on lui fasse du mal... Ils sont sûrement accros..."

Soudain, le Gardien Bleu vacilla et l'hologramme s'évapora.

"- Prépare-toi, Duo. On risque d'avoir à les défendre quand ils reviendront.

- Enfin, un peu d'action... C'est pas que je m'ennuyais, mais ce n'est pas très intéressant un monde où rien n'est compréhensible !"

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'une étrange rumeur ne se fasse entendre, comme un grondement. Des voix semblèrent s'élever dans le ciel et rager contre un ennemi invisible. Peu après, le grognement s'amplifia dans leur direction.

Duo et Heero virent Wufei revenir vers eux, son cheval au galop. Trowa le suivait à quelques mètres derrière, un voile blanc à la main. Wufei s'arrêta près de Heero et Duo et ce dernier remarqua dans les bras de Wufei.

"- C'est le type blond !

- Le Gardien Bleu, présenta Wufei.

- Il est encore plus mignon de..., commença Duo en tendant la main.

- Pas touche , rugit Wufei.

- Ok ! Pas la peine de te fâcher, Wuffy...

- Et on en fait quoi , demanda Heero.

- Pour l'instant, on l'emmène, déclara Trowa en passant près d'eux."

Trowa remit le tchadri à Wufei qui en couvrit le Gardien Bleu.

"- Mais...

- Allons-y, décida Wufei.

- Par ici."

Trowa avait repéré les traces de la caravane de Treize, et, menant les trois autres, ils firent le chemin à l'envers

"- Bizarre que personne ne nous poursuive..., murmura Trowa.

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous été chercher ce type , demanda Heero.

- Il nous a donné tous les renseignements que nous voulions..., commença Wufei.

- Et c'est à cause de nous qu'ils l'ont déchu, ajouta Trowa.

- Comment ça ?

- Cet homme nous a donné le moyen de fuir. Mais en contrepartie, il a trahi son rang... Nous ne pouvions pas le laisser.

- Au lieu de discuter, on ferait mieux de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous et la Cité, déclara Wufei. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne se sont pas encore lancés à notre poursuite qu'on doit les attendre bien sagement."

Et sur ces mots, ils lancèrent leurs chevaux sur la piste laissée par la caravane.

"- Si on ne fait pas de halte, déclara Heero. On devrait regagner le campement et la Porte dans une quarantaine d'heures... Si tout va bien..."

Mais au bout de quelques heures, les animaux, peu habitués à tant galoper, se fatiguèrent. Duo proposa une halte.

"- Ca servira à rien de tuer ces pauvres bêtes ! Laissons-les se reposer un peu...

- Duo a raison, en continuant à cette allure, on les tuera."

Trowa et Wufei échangèrent un regard, puis cédèrent. Trowa s'approcha de Wufei et observa Quatre blotti entre les bras du Chinois.

"- Comment il va ?

- Je ne sais pas... Il m'a semblé l'entendre gémir à un moment..."

Trowa descendit de cheval et tendit les bras pour accueillir Quatre à son tour. Wufei les rejoignit et étala le tchadri sur le sol, comme une couverture. Trowa y allongea délicatement leur amant et Wufei s'agenouilla presque aussitôt près du blond. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas.

Duo, se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Trowa, désigna la main transpercée.

"- Ca doit lui faire mal ce truc !

- Peut-être...

- C'est peut-être ça qui l'affaiblit, murmura Wufei plus pour Trowa que quelqu'un d'autre."

Trowa ne répondit pas. Il prit la main blessée et l'observa. Une longue aiguille la traversait de part en part.

"- Et si on lui ôtait ?

- Duo ! Va donc t'occuper des chevaux avec Heero , s'exclama Trowa.

- Mais...

- C'est un ordre , ajouta sèchement Wufei."

Duo s'éloigna en marmonnant que c'était bien la peine d'aider les gens si c'était pour se faire rabrouer...

Dès qu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné, Wufei posa une main hésitante sur le front de Quatre. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en grand jour et, même malade, le blond lui paraissait extrêmement beau sous la lumière du soleil.

"- Qu'en penses-tu, Wufei ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait de la fièvre..."

Comme Wufei prononçait ces mots, Quatre s'agita brusquement, semblant lutter contre un mal invisible. Les deux hommes lui prirent chacun une main pour le soutenir.

"- Il faut faire quelque chose, Trowa. Regarde comme il souffre !

- Je sais... Mais je ne vois pas comment..."

Étrangement, Trowa, qui tenait la main blessée, ressentit alors la douleur causée par l'aiguille.

"- C'est ce truc qui le fait souffrir.

- Mais comment l'enlever ? Le matériel de soin est dans la pyramide.

- Je peux essayer de l'ôter...

- Et comment comptes-tu faire ? Si jamais le sang coule...

- Fais-moi confiance, Wufei. Je ne risquerai pas sa vie. Mais je crains le pire si on ne lui enlève pas ce truc au plus vite.

- Comment veux-tu faire alors ?

- N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas terrien, déclara Trowa en cherchant Duo et Heero du regard. Je possède quelques pouvoirs... Et c'est bon, Heero et Duo semblent ne pas s'intéresser à nous..."

Wufei jeta un regard dans la même direction que Trowa. Effectivement, les deux hommes semblaient discuter tout en s'occupant de chevaux.

Ses yeux revinrent sur Trowa comme ce dernier lui tendait la main blessée.

"- Tiens-la bien droite, il ne faut pas qu'elle bouge..."

Wufei s'exécuta et prit la main de Quatre entre les siennes. Il vit ensuite Trowa poser ses doigts sur chaque bout de l'aiguille.

"- N'en parle à personne.

- Parler de quoi ?

- De ça..."

L'aiguille virait lentement au rouge. Une spirale blanche paraissait se former à l'intérieur même de l'aiguiller...

Wufei était trop étonné pour dire quoi que ce soit. l'aiguille disparut progressivement sans laisser la moindre trace... ni la moindre plaie...

"- Incroyable..., murmura Wufei. Tu l'as soigné."

Wufei se tut. Trowa semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

"- Trowa !

- Je... Je dois me reposer. J'ai usé beaucoup d'énergie...

- Mais...

- Laisse-moi une heure de repos... Veille sur lui..."

Trowa s'allongea alors et plongea aussitôt dans un sommeil réparateur. Wufei resta longtemps songeur, la fine main de Quatre dans la sienne, la caressant doucement pour lui donner du courage. Près de Quatre, Trowa dormait.

Wufei sursauta quand la voix de Duo, venant aux nouvelles, se glissa jusqu'à lui.

"- Il fait la sieste ?

- Duo, occupe-toi de tes oignons ! Dis à Heero qu'on repart dans moins d'une heure."

Duo s'était à peine éloigné de quelques pas que Wufei sentit une pression sur sa main... Il se tourna vivement vers Quatre qui semblait avoir repris connaissance, même s'il gardait les yeux fermés.

"- Tu es réveillé, Quatre , lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu t'es évanoui sur la place quand nous venions t'aider...

- Oui, je me souviens, sourit Quatre. Vous êtes apparus comme dans un rêve... Mais c'était trop tard, Tubarov avait planté le poison en moi...

- Le poison ?

- Oui, dans la Source empoisonnée qu'il m'a planté dans la main..."

En disant ces mots, Quatre ouvrit les yeux pour observer sa main qu'il tendit devant lui...

"- Mais... Il n'y a plus la Source empoisonnée !

- Trowa te l'a ôté...

- Merci Trowa..."

Un éclat de surprise traversa le regard de Wufei quand il vit Quatre prendre sans hésiter la main de Trowa et sans même lui jeter un seul regard. Il la serra un instant.

"- Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

- Parce que nous ne voulons pas te perdre...

- C'est trop tard, Wufei. Le poison coule en moi...

- Mais tu t'es réveillé !

- Parce que la Source empoisonnée n'est plus en moi. Cela me laisse encore quelques forces... Où sommes-nous , demanda Quatre en se redressant, aussitôt contredit par Wufei.

- Reste allongé..., déclara Wufei en obligeant Quatre à se rallonger. Nous sommes dans le désert. Nous n'avions pas d'autres choix que de t'emmener avec nous.

- Je n'avais jamais quitté la Cité Blanche avant...

- Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi t'ont-ils fait du mal ?

- C'est à cause de Treize... J'ai toujours su qu'il ne m'aimait pas. J'aurais dû me méfier... Il vous a fait surveiller et dès que vous avez passé la porte de la Cité, on l'a prévenu de votre départ. Treize a averti Tubarov qui m'a interrogé immédiatement, me demandant si je savais où vous étiez, si j'assumais tout ce qui vous concernait, j'ai dit oui. Il m'a aussi demandé si je savais que vous vous évadiez, j'ai dit que vous ne vous évadiez pas, mais que je vous rendais votre liberté. Il est demeuré perplexe un instant avant de me questionner, voulant savoir comment vous aviez pu passer la porte. J'ai déclaré que vous portiez mon sceau... Il s'est écrié que c'était une trahison. J'ai répondu que je le savais... Il n'a rien ajouté... Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il m'empoisonnerait en public... Et qu'il me destituerait aussi vite...

- Tu savais ce qui t'attendait si tu nous laissais partir ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi nous avoir aidés ?

- Je préfère vous savoir libres et heureux...

- Mais s'ils te retrouvent...

- Ils me tueront.

- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas lancé d'hommes à nos trousses ?

- Tant que je suis vivant, je possède la Force Bleue. Seul un Sorcier, un Gardien ou Tubarov a le droit de me tuer. Tubarov veut sûrement rassembler les quatre Sorciers pour avoir plus de chances de me tuer... Et de vous détruire aussi. C'est pour cela qu'il faut repartir."

Quatre se redressa.

"- Mais Trowa...

- Il est réveillé depuis quelques minutes...

- Quoi ?

- C'est exact, fit Trowa en ouvrant les yeux. J'ai entendu les explications de Quatre et je suis de son avis. Nous devons repartir."

Les trois hommes se levèrent. Quatre chancela, mais aussitôt Trowa et Wufei le soutinrent.

"- Wufei, tu le prends avec toi, décida Trowa.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es le plus léger de nous deux et qu'il ne faut pas alourdir les chevaux.

- Bien."

Wufei appela ensuite Duo et Heero qui avaient la désagréable sensation de demeurer complètement à l'écart de cette aventure. Chacun reprit ensuite son cheval. Quatre monta devant Wufei après avoir jeté un léger regard aux deux coéquipiers de ses amants.

Une fois à cheval, Duo ne put s'empêcher de glisser à l'oreille de Heero qu'il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi envoûtants que ceux du blondinet et que d'une certaine façon il comprenait les réactions de Wufei et Trowa. Heero ne répondit rien, espérant simplement que la présence du blond n'allait pas leur attirer d'ennuis.


	10. Mon plus beau rêve

Titre : Au cœur des djebels

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC + yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages sortent tout droit de Gundam Wing... La Porte des Étoiles qui relie les planètes vient de Stargate...

Équipe : SGW-10 en mission sur AZERTY261...

Note : Point de vue de Quatre.

Cadeau pour **Sallyndra**.

"Couple" : Wufei & Quatre & Trowa.

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour cette fic sur ffnet ! o

Donc, merci à Sayana, Makena, Hathor, Deedo, Nezumi et Recca !

Voici la suite… et la fin, puisque je mets les 3 derniers chapitres en ligne en même temps

Au cœur des djebels 

_Chapitre 10 : Mon plus beau rêve..._

Je ne croyais pas cela possible...

J'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée quand Tubarov a planté la Source empoisonnée en moi. Pourtant je ne regrette rien. J'ai été moi-même pendant l'espace d'un instant. Mes sentiments pour eux ont été les plus forts. Tout à changé depuis que je les ai rencontrés…

Je me sentais déjà différents des autres. Mais en posant les yeux sur eux, je suis devenu étranger à ma propre condition… Les rencontrer fut la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée… parce que j'ai été heureux avec eux. Le simple fait de les voir réchauffait mon cœur. Une chaleur m'inondait à chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur l'un d'eux, et cette nuit… L'embrassement de nos trois corps réunis…

J'ai compris que j'avais fait le bon choix, que j'avais eu raison de les parer de mon sceau…

Sans lui, ils n'aurait pas entendu mon appel. Sans lui, ils ne seraient pas venus à moi et sans lui, ils n'auraient jamais pu me toucher… Me toucher et m'aimer, m'honorer de leur corps… Dès le moment où j'ai posé la main sur eux, le reste n'avait plus d'importance pour moi. Seuls nos trois corps unis, cette danse éternelle… Une éternité avec eux…

Après avoir connu cela, le reste n'existait plus. J'aurais aimé recommencer encore et encore… Ne plus jamais m'arrêter… Mais le sommeil les a emportés… Et c'est peut-être mieux. J'ai pu les quitter sans qu'ils me voient… Aurais-je pu leur dire adieu sans qu'une tristesse ne me touche ? Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'ils voient une larme sur ma joue…

Ma chute n'est rien. Si je n'avais pas été autant préoccupé par eux, j'aurais deviné que Treize et Tubarov complotait contre moi, qu'ils me faisaient suivre, qu'ils épiaient Wufei et Trowa, attentifs à la moindre erreur de ma part. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance tant que je pouvais voir Trowa et Wufei… Je les aime tant… Ma déchéance n'est rien comparée à leur liberté…

Je ne regrette rien. Je n'ai plus peur…

C'est ce que je pensais quand Tubarov m'a dénoncé en public, quand on a ôté mon tchadri… Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : leur liberté. Je me devais de résister au poison le plus long possible afin qu'ils puissent avoir une chance de rentrer chez eux. Mes pensées, mes espoirs volaient vers eux… _Qu'ils vivent ! Qu'ils soient libres !_

Soudain, j'ai senti le poison commencer à agir et j'ai pensé à mes deux amants. Je les voyais me sourire, perdus dans les lueurs sombres de notre nuit… Quand j'ai entendu comme un appel… Et j'ai vu… Je les ai vus apparaître sur ces chevaux, venant vers moi comme dans un rêve. Je les voyais s'avancer vers moi. Je les revoyais une dernière fois…

Puis à l'instant où ils étaient presqu'à mes côtés, si près que j'aurais pu les toucher, à l' instant où ils s'arrêtaient près de moi, tout devint noir. J'eus la sensation de tomber, mais je ne rencontrai jamais le sol. Des bras puissants me retenaient. Puis on me confia à d'autres bras dont l'étreinte se voulait rassurante. On me couvrit doucement d'un voile puis…

La sensation de voler…

Je me suis mis à imaginer que c'était mes deux amants qui m'emportaient, qui m'enlevaient… Cette impression dura assez longtemps… jusqu'à ce que je regagne l'étreinte protectrice, puis qu'on me dépose doucement sur le sol. Une main tendre sur mon front… On prend ma main… Des voix… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent, mais je sens que ce sont celles de Wufei et de Trowa. Je les reconnaîtrai partout…

Un certain temps passe. Puis, j'ai l'impression… La douleur empoisonnée sur ma main, elle disparaît !… Même si le poison coule toujours en moi… Je reprends peu à peu connaissance…

Wufei serre tendrement ma main. Je lui parle lentement, entrouvre les yeux pour voir que la Source empoisonnée a disparu… grâce à Trowa qui dort près de moi… Je veux me redresser, mais Wufei me rallonge aussitôt. Il prend soin de moi. Mais je vais mieux. La Source qui m'empêchait de réagir n'est plus là…

Je sens soudain que Trowa en dort plus, alors je réponds à Wufei. Je lui explique ce qui s'est passé… avant de déclarer qu'il faut partir. Trowa est aussi de cet avis. Je me lève, chancelle légèrement… Trowa et Wufei me retiennent aussitôt. Trowa ramasse mon tchadri et le pose sur mes épaules comme pour me protéger. Wufei appelle leurs amis qui s'occupaient des chevaux. Je ne veux pas les approcher. C'est à peine si je les regarde. Wufei me fait ensuite monter devant lui… et je retrouve l'étreinte rassurante de ses bras. Je sais que Trowa nous protègera, alors je me laisse guider…

Les quatre chevaux reprennent leur course d'abord lente, puis un peu plus rapide… Mes amants m'emportent avec eux. Je n'ai plus peur… Plus rien ne compte qu'un nouvel instant avec eux, près d'eux… Je suis si bien… Je me sens tellement protégé… Avec eux, je suis moi, je suis Quatre ! Celui qui vivait sous le tchadri du Gardien Bleu, celui qui doit bientôt mourir… Mais quelle importance… Je les ai revus encore une fois…

Soudain…

Je sens une puissante concentration de Force derrière nous… Les quatre Sorciers doivent être réunis à la Cité Blanche.

« - Wufei… Il faut aller plus vite… Ils vont bientôt se lancer à notre recherche… »

Wufei répète mes consignes à Trowa qui obligent ses amis devant nous à forcer l'allure. L'un d'entre eux, celui aux yeux bleus sombres, arrête pourtant son cheval au bout de quelques minutes. Il crie quelque chose à Quatre et Trowa.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Heero dit qu'il n'y a plus de traces, me répond Trowa.

- Il faut continuer tout droit… Dans cette direction… »

De ma main, je désigne l'horizon devant nous. Je sais où se trouve Shénémira, la direction à prendre même si je n'y suis jamais allé… Je suis le Gardien Bleu et tous les Gardiens peuvent se diriger sur cette planète sans le moindre problème.

Wufei répète mes indications et notre groupe repart. Nous chevauchons encore quelques heures avant que je ne perçoive les quatre Forces rassemblées qui nous poursuivent. Elles se rapprochent dangereusement. Trowa crie d'accélérer, peut-être son instinct… L'un de ses amis, celui qui possède la longue tresse, répond quelque chose que je me fais traduire aussitôt par Wufei. Duo, car c'est le nom de cet homme, déclare que les chevaux ne tiendront pas à ce rythme… Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, l'autre homme, Heero, désigne l'horizon…

« - Une tempête de sable, murmure Wufei.

- Treize… »

Mais je sens qu'il n'est pas seul à utiliser le pouvoir de sa Force. Zechs lui libère une partie de sa puissance…

« - Il faut faire vite, Trowa… Sinon il vous engloutira !

- Quatre…

- Il a de la Force de la Terre avec lui. Zechs lui en a donné ! Il veut vous engloutir ! »

Wufei crie à ses amis de se presser et me redemande si nous sommes toujours dans la bonne direction.

« - Oui… Il faut continuer tout droit… Dépêchez-vous…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Quatre…

- J'ai peur… J'ai peur qu'ils vous tuent, toi et Trowa… Je ne le supporterai pas ! »

Et tremblant à cette idée, je me blottis entre les bras de Wufei. Aussitôt, Trowa se rapproche de nous et demande ce que j'ai.

« - Il s'inquiète pour nous, répond Wufei. Il ne veut pas qu'on nous fasse du mal.

- J'ai si peur pour vous deux… Ils veulent vous tuer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fait Trowa en posant une main sur mon épaule. Ils ne nous feront rien.

- Ils approchent… »

Mon murmure se perd dans l'exclamation de Heero. Nous jetons un regard dans la direction qu'il indique.

« - La tempête se rapproche, déclare Wufei. D'ici une heure, elle sera sur nous.

- Dépêchons-nous alors ! »

Wufei ordonne à ses amis de continuer sur le chemin que je précisai à nouveau. Duo riposte quelque chose à propos des chevaux, je crois. Mais je ne m'en assure pas. J'ai si peur pour mes deux amants… Je connais la puissance de la Force utilisée, mais j'ignore ce que cela donnera si les quatre Forces s'unissent contre nous… De même, l'alliance entre le pouvoir de Treize et la Force que détient Zechs…

Soudain, un coup de vent fait lever du sable vers nous.

« - Ferme les yeux , me crie Wufei. »

Les chevaux ne voient plus rien. Celui de Heero tente de le désarçonner… Et le sable se fait plus menaçant, le vent plus rageur.

Je ne devrais pas utiliser la Force qui est en moi. C'est risqué, il ne me reste pas beaucoup d'énergie… Mais je me décide à le faire… Pour Wufei et pour Trowa.

« - Wufei, dis à Trowa de venir près de nous… Et vos amis aussi…

- Quatre…

- Vite… Avant qu'ils ne réussissent à nous séparer. »

Wufei me fait confiance, il appelle ses amis. Trowa accourt presque aussitôt à nos côtés.

« - Que se passe-t-il ?

- Mettez-vous tous près de moi… »

Wufei ordonne à Heero de se placer près de lui et à Duo de se mettre près de Trowa. Lorsque les chevaux sont enfin en rang. Je me concentre et entre mes mains apparaît une sphère bleutée… La Force bleue… En l'utilisant, je sais que je révèle à mon frère et à ma sœur que je suis encore vivant. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance si cela permet de les sauver.

« - Quatre…

- Tu es encore faible !

- Il le faut… Sinon nous ne suivrons plus la bonne direction… Il faudra rester dans la sphère et ne pas s'éloigner de moi… »

Je place la sphère sur une de mes mains et tend le bras entre Trowa et Wufei. La sphère grossit lentement et finit par nous tous envelopper, ainsi que les chevaux.

« - On peut continuer maintenant, mais ne sortez pas de la sphère… »

Wufei répète mes consignes à ses amis et nous pouvons continuer notre course. Le sable ne pénètre pas dans la sphère et le vent tourbillonne maintenant autour de nous, faisant s'envoler le sable… Le dénommé Duo semble s'extasier, me demande des précisions par l'intermédiaire de mes amants. Je ne réponds pas… Je continue à diriger la sphère dans la bonne direction sans me préoccuper d'autre chose.

Je dois les mener jusqu'à Shénémira.

Trowa et Wufei veulent tant rentrer dans leur monde et je veux leur offrir ce qu'ils désirent, même si pour cela je dois utiliser toute la puissance qui est en moi. Même si je dois mourir, ils vivront. C'est mon plus grand souhait.

Autour de la sphère, sable et vent font maintenant rage. Parfois des éclairs bleus ou rouges semblent frapper la sphère. Je comprends que les Sorciers Rouge et Bleu sont à l'œuvre. Ils tentent d'effrayer les chevaux et les hommes qui sont près de moi. Je note cependant que les éclairs bleus sont moins forts que les rouges… Bien sûr, le Sorcier Bleu ne peut pas lancer sa Force contre moi qui suis le Gardien de son pouvoir. Mais je connais la puissant qui est en lui… Il devrait être plus fort que ça, à moins qu'il ne veuille pas me faire de mal… Je réfléchis à cela sans me déconcentrer. Finalement, je me dis que je dois avoir raison. Les éclairs Bleus détruisent parfois les rouges… Je remercie mentalement le Sorcier Bleu, mon dernier allié, de son léger soutien… Je sais qu'il ne risquera pas sa vie pour moi. Mais dans le mélange des quatre Forces réunies, il se permet de m'aider quelque peu.

Il me semble que le temps s'écoule très lentement. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que nous traversons ce désert. J'ai la sensation de perdre progressivement mon énergie. Je sais que le poison coule toujours en moi. Il m'empêche même d'utiliser vraiment la Force qui est en moi.

Mais je veux tenir. Je veux sauver Trowa et Wufei.

Je puisse dans les sentiments que j'ai pour eux afin de tenir encore un peu…

Duo tend le bras et Wufei murmure.

« - La pyramide est en vue, Quatre… On est plus très loin… Courage… »

Je souris doucement alors que la sphère commence à diminuer. Je suis à bout de forces… La sphère disparaît… Je me laisse tomber entre les bras de Wufei qui me rattrape fermement…

J'ai une pensée pour mes deux amants…

Et je sombre dans le noir le plus complet…


	11. L’espoir de l’amour

Titre : Au cœur des djebels

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC + yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages sortent tout droit de Gundam Wing... La Porte des Étoiles qui relie les planètes vient de Stargate...

Équipe : SGW-10 en mission sur AZERTY261...

"Couple" : Wufei & Quatre & Trowa.

Cadeau pour **Sallyndra**.

_**Au cœur des djebels**_

_Chapitre 11 : L'espoir de l'amour..._

Les quatre hommes pénétrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur de la pyramide, Trowa serrant Quatre, évanoui, contre lui. Rien n'avait bougé depuis leur départ. Heero alluma aussitôt des lampes torches.

« - Mes aïeux ! Quelle aventure ! »

Duo s'assit à même le sol, en soupirant. Il tendit le bras vers son sac personnel et le ramena sur ses genoux. Il y plongea une main pour en sortir une barre chocolatée qu'il s'empressa de grignoter. Trowa installa Quatre sur un lit que venait de préparer Wufei. Heero se munit d'une petite lampe et, assis en tailleur, il installa son ordinateur sur ses genoux.

« - Déjà sur un rapport, Hee-chan ?

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires , grogna Heero. »

Wufei acheva de couvrir Quatre, puis s'agenouilla près de lui.

« - Que fait-on, Trowa ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre demain pour passer la Porte.

- J'ai peur pour lui… Que va-t-il se passer ? Doit-on l'emmener avec nous ?

- Ce serait la meilleure solution… S'il reste, il sera vraisemblablement tué…

- Mais s'il vient, rien ne dit qu'il pourra vivre dans notre monde !

- Tu préfères qu'il meurt ?

- Non ! … Mais… Je crains qu'il… »

Un gémissement de douleur empêcha Wufei de finir sa phrase. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le blond allongé.

« - Il a l'air de souffrir…, murmura Wufei.

- Tu n'as pas quelque chose qui pourrait le soulager ?

- Je préfère ne rien lui donner, Trowa. Ce serait peut-être contre-indiqué… Les médicaments que j'ai ne fonctionne que sur nous… Je ne suis même pas sûr que ça te guérirait toi !

- Que pouvons-nous faire alors ?

- Je l'ignore… »

Un nouveau gémissement agita Quatre. Wufei prit sa main afin de le rassurer.

« - Il faut faire quelque chose, Trowa !

- Je n'y connais rien en guérison…

- Tu lui as pourtant enlevé l'aiguille…

- Oui, mais cela n'est pas de la guérison ! »

Les deux hommes regardèrent tristement leur amant d'une nuit, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour soulager sa douleur. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux. Ils reconnurent Duo sans avoir besoin de lui jeter un regard.

« - Comment va-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…, répondit Wufei. Et je ne veux pas courir le risque de lui donner quelque chose…

- Et un peu de chocolat ?

- Duo ! C'est pas le moment de plaisanter !

- Ok… Ok… Je vous laisse… Moi, je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère… »

Sur ces mots, Duo retourna s'asseoir près de sa réserve de barres chocolatées et en ouvrit une autre. C'était vraiment meilleur que les infects trucs qu'ils avaient mangés dans la Cité Blanche.

Mis à part les gémissements de Quatre, seul le bruit des doigts de Heero glissant sur le clavier troublait le silence qui se faisait oppressant.

Après avoir grignoté quelques minutes, Duo parla à nouveau sur un ton tout à fait banal.

« - Au fait, Wufei… Tu n'as jamais utilisé la potion miracle que t'ont offert les Minoriens… »

Wufei se figea un instant alors que Trowa demandait de quoi il s'agissait.

« - C'était avant que tu rejoignes notre groupe. Pour me remercier de mes services sur AZERTY422, les Minoriens m'ont offert une potion miracle qui soi-disant guéri tout… »

Wufei alla fouiller un instant au fond de son sac et en sortit une espèce de petite bourse faite de feuilles.

« - Je ne m'en suis jamais servi…

- C'est peut-être le moment de voir à quoi ça sert, murmura Duo. »

Wufei ouvrit le petit sachet et y trouva une étrange poudre verte.

« - Tu crois que ça peut le soigner ?

- J'en sais rien, Trowa. Mais on peut toujours essayer. Je pense que c'est moins risqué que les médicaments terriens…

- Comment ça fonctionner ?

- C'est une dose unique… Je dois la diluer dans de l'eau frémissante.

- Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

- Oui, merci. »

Alors que Trowa faisait chauffer de l'eau sur le réchaud, Wufei versait la poudre dans une tasse. Duo se glissa aux côtés de Heero et lui murmura quelques mots.

« - On dirait deux parents au chevet de leur enfant malade ! »

Heero, peu concerné par ces histoires, continuait de consigner tout ce qu'il avait vu et appris dans la Cité Blanche.

Trowa revint vers Wufei et versa l'eau dans la tasse que tenait Wufei. Ce dernier dilua longuement la poudre avant de redresser doucement Quatre pour la lui faire boire. Puis il l rallongea avec précaution.

« - Et maintenant ?

- On attend que ça fasse effet…

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

- Je l'espère…

- Dites, fit brusquement Heero sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur. Je pense qu'on devrait dormir un peu… Histoire de reprendre des forces…

- Bonne idée , s'exclama Duo. Je prends le dernier tour de garde ! »

Et Duo se glissa dans son sac de couchage pour s'endormir rapidement.

« - Qui veut prendre le premier , demanda Heero.

- Je prends le premier, Trowa le second, toi le troisième, décida Wufei. »

Heero acquiesça d'un signe de tête et rangea son ordinateur en sécurité avant de s'allonger.

« - Wufei…, murmura Trowa.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur lui, répondit Wufei à voix basse. »

Une petite pression sur l'épaule de Wufei lui fit comprendre que Trowa lui faisait entièrement confiance. Puis il alla à son tour s'enrouler dans son sac de couchage.

La nuit passa lentement, l'un veillant à la lueur d'une lampe torche pendant que ses compagnons se reposaient et qu'au-dehors, les tourbillons de sable se calmaient.

Après trois bâillements, Duo décida de faire quelques pas. Si jamais il s'endormait pendant son tour de garde, Wufei serait furieux. Il se leva donc et fit deux fois le tour de la salle avant d'entendre une sorte de gémissement. Cela provenait du blondinet. Duo hésita. Devait-il réveiller Trowa ou Wufei ? Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla près du malade. Malgré la faible lumière, il vit les yeux lazurite s'entrouvrirent lentement.

« - Est-ce que ça va mieux , demanda-t-il poliment. »

La réaction du blondinet le surprit. Il poussa un petit cri et recula, s'éloignant de Duo. Il jeta plusieurs regards aux alentours, visiblement effrayés.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal… »

Mais le blond ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter. Mais le comprenait-il au moins ? Il poussa un autre cri en voyant Trowa et Wufei allongés à quelques mètres. Il courut vers eux alors que duo se relevait, se tenant prêt à tout.

Le blond s'arrêta entre Wufei et Trowa qui ne s'étaient pas installés l'un près de l'autre, mais qui n'étaient cependant pas très loin l'un de l'autre.

« - Reste sage, recommanda Duo en s'approchant. »

Le blond se recroquevilla alors sur le sol, entre ses deux amants, et réussit à attraper une main à chacun d'eux.. Puis il demeura immobile, attendant de subir la colère de Duo. Il entendait résonner les pas de l'homme à la natte et ferma les yeux alors que Duo se tenait à ses côtés. Il faillit sursauter quand quelque chose se posa doucement sur ses épaules, comme une couverture.

Le Gardien Bleu attendit, mais rien d'autre ne se passa. Il releva la tête pour voir que Duo s'était à nouveau assit sur le sol, reprenant sa position de garde. Le Gardien Bleu se rallongea et plongea dans un sommeil réparateur.

Une heure plus tard, Duo alla réveiller Heero, puis Wufei et se dirigea vers Trowa. Le premier regard de Wufei fut pour Quatre. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait changé de place, il se précipita vers lui en criant sur Duo.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le changer de place ?

- J'y suis pour rien, moi , riposta Duo. Il s'est réveillé et il a eu peur de moi… »

Mais Wufei n'écoutait déjà plus les explications de Duo. Il s'agenouilla près de Quatre et posa une main sur son front. Cela ne servait pas à grand chose, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

« - La tempête est levée, avertit Heero qui venait d'aller voir à l'extérieur.

- Que fait-on , demanda aussitôt Duo.

- Il faudrait déjà savoir ce qu'on fait du blondinet , déclara Heero sur un ton peu cordial. Le Général Carter n'appréciera sûrement pas qu'on ramène encore un extraterrestre à la base. »

Disant ces mots, il s'attira des regards noirs de la part de Trowa et Wufei. Tous les deux savaient bien que ramener Quatre sur Terre poserait des problèmes, mais aucun des deux n'avait envie de le laisser là… ou du moins dans la situation actuelle.

« - Où sommes-nous , demanda soudain une voix cristalline. »

Wufei et Trowa se désintéressèrent aussitôt de leurs compagnons pour se pencher vers Quatre qui venait de s'éveiller.

« - Comme vas-tu , l'interrogea Wufei.

- Ca va… »

Le blond tenta de se redresser, mais Trowa l'en empêcha.

« Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ?

- Est-ce que le poison agit encore en toi ?

- Je… »

Quatre ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

« - Je… Je ne crois pas… Que s'est-il passé ?

- Wufei t'a fait boire un remède qui vient d'une autre planète. On ne savait pas si ça te soignerait…

- Les remèdes de ma planète ne conviennent pas à tout le monde, renchérit Wufei. J'avais peur de t'en donner et que cela ne te guérisse pas.

- Merci Wufei…

- C'est normal, Quatre…

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans la pyramide qui se trouve près de la Porte vers notre monde, répondit Wufei.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas partis ?

- Nous ne pouvions pas te laisser ici tout seul, déclara Trowa.

- Vous auriez dû me laisser mourir. De toutes façons, c'est le sort qui m'attend.

- Ne sois pas pessimiste, Quatre.

- C'est la vérité, Trowa.

- Et tant que nous serons vivants, Wufei et moi, nous ferons tout pour que cela n'arrive jamais. »

La stupeur se peignit sur le visage de Quatre. Puis il eut un petit recul en voyant Duo mettre la main sur l'épaule de Wufei, lui demandant comment allait le blondinet et ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Avec l'aide de Trowa, Wufei tenta d'expliquer la situation à Heero et Duo.

Soudain, il vit Quatre se lever et il se précipita vers lui.

« - Tu es encore faible , s'écria-t-il.

- Ca va, Wufei, je me sens mieux…

- Il faut te reposer, insista Trowa.

- Je veux aller voir dehors… »

Wufei et Trowa s'entre-regardèrent un instant, puis cédèrent à leur amant. Wufei posa le tchadri sur ses épaules pour le couvrir avant de sortir et ordonna aux deux autres membres de SGW-10 de préparer leur retour vers la Terre.


	12. La raison du cœur

Titre : Au cœur des djebels

Auteur : Anrluz.

Mail : anrluzyahoo.fr

Genre : UA, OOC + yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages sortent tout droit de Gundam Wing... La Porte des Étoiles qui relie les planètes vient de Stargate...

Équipe : SGW-10 en mission sur AZERTY261...

"Couple" : Wufei & Quatre & Trowa.

Cadeau pour coupine **Sallyndra**.

_**Au cœur des djebels**_

_Chapitre 12 : La raison du cœur..._

Lorsque je sors de cette sombre pyramide, je vois s'étaler devant moi le sable et l'allée d'obélisques. Les anciens Sorciers de notre monde se faisaient construire des résidences somptueuses aux quatre coins de la planète et au détriment des habitants… Il reste un grand nombre de ces pyramides inutiles et d'autres monuments qui ne servent plus à rien. Désertés depuis des dizaines de siècles, ces édifices n'ont plus aucune importance dans nos vies. Beaucoup d'anciens Sorciers se faisaient passer pour des Dieux auprès de la population…

Mais depuis l'unification des quatre Forces dans la Cité Blanche, on a cru bon de faire tomber dans l'oubli les pouvoirs des Forces. Les habitants de ce monde n'ont pas besoin de savoir qu'elle est gouvernée par de grandes Forces. Ils vivent au rythme de la planète sans se préoccuper d'autre chose et c'est tant mieux.

Seuls les citoyens de la Cité Blanche et ceux des Cités des quatre Sorciers connaissent l'existence de ces quatre Forces unies qui préservent et contrôlent nos vies. Quatre Forces dont l'équilibre sera bientôt bouleversé par ma faute…

Qu'importe !

J'ai connu l'Eternité et contempler une partie de ce monde que j'ai gouverné sans l'avoir voulu, ce monde qui va me détruire bientôt… Mais il ne me manquera pas. Rien ne me manquera…

Sauf l'étreinte douce, le tendre regard des ces deux êtres qui ont fait de moi un homme…

Wufei discute avec ses amis, il ne paraît pas être de leur avis. Je demande à Trowa, près de moi, ce dont il s'agit.

« - Heero et Duo ne sont pas d'accord avec nous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils ne veulent pas qu'on te ramène sur Terre.

- Quoi ? Vous… Vous voulez m'emmener ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Si tu le veux aussi…

- Mais je… Je ne sais pas… Que… Qu'est-ce que j'y ferai ? Je ne vous serai sûrement pas utile !

- Quatre, la question n'est pas là. Veux-tu venir avec moi et Wufei ?

- Je…

- Si tu restes, ils te tueront, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Alors viens avec nous.

- Mais je… Tu crois vraiment que je pourrai ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Wufei nous rejoignit à cet instant.

« - Quatre, est-ce que tu accepterais de nous expliquer certaines choses ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ils aimeraient savoir à quoi sert le Mur1…

- Le Mur2 ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Est-ce qu'ils sont d'accord pour qu'on emmène Quatre ?

- Je crois qu'il faut les convaincre subtilement…, répondit Wufei. Quatre, pourrais-tu nous parler de ton monde ? Nous l'expliquer ? »

Je jette un regard surpris à Wufei. Je n'ai plus de monde. Je ne suis plus rien et eux, ils veulent encore de moi ?

Je les suis et nos pas nous conduisent vers un endroit précis.

« - Peux-tu nous expliquer ce Mur ?

- Ce n'est pas un Mur ! Mais un Calendrier Caillasse…, répondis-je à Wufei.

- Un Calendrier Caillasse ?

- Oui… »

Je pose ma main sur la pierre.

« - C'est un repère historique. Il y en a un peu partout dans le monde. Il raconte les plus grands évènements de notre histoire.

- Comment se fait-il que les habitants du village voisins ne peuvent pas le lire ?

- Parce qu'on a jugé préférable de ne pas leur donner la connaissance des écrits. Ici, il y a ceux qui savent, ceux qui ignorent et ceux qui gouvernent. Les Gardiens sont les garants de cet équilibre. Les Sorciers gouvernent chacun un coin de terre. Les citoyens des Cités des Sorciers et de la Cité Blanche connaissent l'existence des quatre Forces, ils savent lire les écrits… Mais leur nombre n'avoisine qu'un quart de la population de cette terre. Le reste, ce sont les habitants qui sont volontairement laissés dans leur ignorance. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir lire ces Calendriers. Leur vie est simple et tranquille. Pourquoi la détruirions-nous avec des connaissances qui perturberaient leur vie ?

- Vous pourriez leur apporter beaucoup…

- Oui, Wufei. Mais s'ils étaient au courant des Cités et des Forces, la Cité Blanche ne connaîtrait pas de repos. En ignorant tout de nous, ils vivent au moins avec insouciance… »

Je ne sais pas si Wufei et Trowa comprennent vraiment ce que je veux dire. Ils me jettent quelques regards. Wufei traduit ce que je dis à ses deux amis. Celui à la natte acquiesce, pose une question que me répète Trowa.

« - Comment écrivez-vous ?

- Seuls les Sorciers et les Gardiens ont ce pouvoir… »

Wufei paraît étonné, je lui souris doucement avant de m'approcher du Calendrier. Je pose la main sur la pierre. Je n'ai besoin d'aucun mot, au contraire des Sorciers, pour que la pierre se modèle lentement, suivant le fil de ce que je veux inscrire dans l'histoire de notre monde.

« - Voilà, dis-je en retirant ma main. Un nouvel épisode de l'histoire de mon monde est gravé.

- Comment lit-on cela , demande Wufei sous une question du dénommé Heero. »

Je pose un doigt sur la pierre et lui fais suivre la pierre.

« - Ici, c'est la date… Et là… C'est le récit de ce qui s'est passé…

- C'est-à-dire , insiste Wufei. »

Je soupire, mais je continue.

« - J'ai inscrit qu'en ce jour, des hommes étranges sont venus à la Cité Blanche et ont ouvert les yeux du Gardien Bleu. Après cet instant, le Gardien Bleu se mit à agir en fonction de ses sentiments et non plus en fonction de la Force contenue en lui… Et c'est ainsi que, fuyant la Cité Blanche, échappant un moment à la mort orchestrée par le Sorcier Jaune, le Gardien Bleu quitta son monde et l'équilibre des quatre Forces fut ainsi rompu…

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite Trowa ? Ce n'est pas à moi d'écrire la suite… »

Wufei traduit ce que je viens de dire aux deux autres hommes, puis Trowa leur parle. Wufei revient vers moi.

« - Tu sais dans combien de temps ils seront là ?

- Bientôt… Très bientôt…

- Je pense qu'on a juste le temps de partir, déclare soudain Trowa. Il faut rassembler le matériel ! »

Wufei acquiesce et nous retournons dans la pyramide. Je les vois s'affairer, ranger leurs affaires dans une sorte de grande caisse avec des trucs ronds qui roulent… Ils appellent ça un « _chariot »_…

Je les regarde. Je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler encore Trowa et Wufei, de les trouver beaux… Ils croient que je vais les suivre. Mais j'en doute, on m'en empêchera, je le sais. Je serai mort avant d'avoir vu leur monde…

Trowa crie quelque chose. Je sens au ton de sa voix qu'il presse ses amis de partir. Aurait-il pu lui aussi sentir le flux de Forces qui se rapprochent ? Je déclare à Wufei de se dépêcher, qu'il vaut partir, ils le doivent.

Bientôt le _chariot_ se met en marche, poussé et tiré par les deux bruns. Il ne reste plus aucune trace de leur passage, c'est mieux. Je les suis, désirant retarder l'inévitable séparation…

On arrive près de l'anneau qui doit les mener vers leur monde. Je ne dis rien, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que les Sorciers sont tout proches. L'homme à la longue natte s'affaire à pianoter quelque chose sur un disque et l'autre approche le _chariot_ du cercle dressé.

Les Sorciers sont trop proches, ils n'auront pas le temps…

Je tends la main, ouvre et fait grandir une bulle de protection. Elle enveloppe le cercle, mes amours et leurs amis. Wufei me questionne et je murmure.

« - Ils sont là, Wufei. Dépêchez-vous. »

Je ne vois pas l'anneau se parer d'une étrange couleur bleue, aussi bleue que la couleur de la Force que je possède… Heero pousse le _chariot_ à l'intérieur, il le suit. Duo s'en approche, il appelle Wufei et Trowa. Je sens leur hésitation.

« - Allez-y… »

Ma voix est un murmure. Je sens que je faiblis. Je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps…

« - Je ne veux pas partir sans… »

Wufei n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Tubarov se dresse magiquement devant moi. Son apparition me surprend tellement que je me déconcentre. Ma sphère protectrice disparaît. Tubarov sourit et s'approche davantage.

Wufei s'intercale entre moi et mon ennemi. Mais d'un geste, Tubarov l'envoie valser au sol, presque aux pieds de Trowa qui s'agenouille près de lui. Ils murmurent quelques mots. Je voudrais tant qu'ils partent… Je le leur crie…

Wufei se redresse et, boitant légèrement, se dirige vers le cercle bleu. Je ne vois rien de plus. Il m'écoute et va se mettre en sécurité. Tubarov saisit de nouveau ma main pour y planter une nouvelle Source empoisonnée, mortelle celle-ci… Je n'ose faire un geste. Je connais mon destin, je l'accepte… Et j'espère que mes amours auront le temps de partir…

Mais Tubarov ne me tue pas. Trowa l'en empêche. Il tient le bras de Tubarov et me dit de fuir. Je ne peux faire un seul geste. Pourquoi Trowa veut-il me sauver ? Wufei m'appelle de loin, je tourne la tête vers lui… Il m'attire…

Inconsciemment, je commence à marcher lentement dans sa direction.

Mais un nouvel ennemi se dresse encore devant moi. Le Sorcier Jaune cette fois, Treize en personne, le regard empli de fureur… et du désir de posséder ma Force… Un sourire pervers se lit sur ses lèvres : il veut me tuer, me torturer… Et il le fera avec plaisir…

Il fait apparaître dans sa main un poignard à lame blanche et me blesse une fois, très légèrement. La douleur me transperce. Wufei hurle mon prénom alors que Treize pointe désormais son arme vers mon cœur…

Une lueur étrange m'éblouit… Elle propulse Treize à terre…

J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre qu'un corps me fait basculer. Trowa me prend dans ses bras et je passe automatiquement mes mains autour de son cou. Puis il… Il s'envole ?

Il me dépose quelques secondes plus tard dans les bras de Wufei qui me serre contre lui.

« - Emmène-le, lui murmure-t-il en se retournant. »

Wufei me porte jusqu'au cercle toujours bleu. Je jette un regard vers Trowa. Il semble concentré… J'ai l'impression de voir dans son dos des ailes de feu. Illusion ?

Tubarov s'approche de mon amour. Les ailes de Trowa paraissent se déployer et Tubarov est à son tour propulsé à une dizaine de mètres. Les gardiens Vert et Rouge subissent le même sort…

Devant le cercle bleu, Wufei tourne la tête et appelle Trowa. Il semble voler jusqu'à nous, ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol…. Il nous sourit, pose une main sur l'épaule de Wufei et alors…

On traverse ensemble le cercle avant qu'il ne reprenne son ancienne apparence… avant que je ne m'évanouisse dans les bras de Wufei, une main serrant Trowa…

J'ai trouvé mes âmes-sœurs… Ils sont là, avec moi.

Peu importe le reste. Plus rien n'a d'importance.

Quoiqu'il advienne…

Je sais désormais qu'ils resteront avec moi…

Et moi…

Je vivrai pour eux… Avec eux… Là où ils voudront…

Ils ont été miens. Maintenant, je suis à eux.

Fin

* * *

1 Bon… D'accord… Logiquement, ils devraient pas se préoccuper de ça et ne penser qu'à fuir, mais on m'a trop posé de questions sur ce fameux Mur que j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de placer au milieu de nulle part… Comment ça, c'est pas réaliste un mur planté n'importe où ? Mais si ! C'est ce que je fais dans un de mes jeux : construire des murs et des portes n'importe où, ça sert à rien et c'est pas utile, mais c'est joli… Et ça fait parler les gens…

2 Non, c'est pas une erreur ! Quatchan ne connaît ce fameux Mur Imagé… Enfin… Pas sous ce nom…


End file.
